Falling Rain
by J. Cascata
Summary: All decisions have consequences. She knew this better than most. Short description for a reason. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This story was originally started by the wonderful SilverSoks. I have adopted the story and, with permission, changed it to adapt to another story I had prewritten most of already. The first set of chapters is a collaborative work of mine and SilverSoks; all new chapters will be mine but don't start until the end parts of chapter 6. All respect and credit due for the initial creation of this story goes to SilverSoks.

**Standard Disclaimer: **All rights and royalties for the original story and characters of Inuyasha are sole property of Takahashi Rumiko and her brilliant group. This work is purely fan made with no intention or receipt of any monetary or other payments.

* * *

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter One **

* * *

He does not care.

That's what he tells himself; the mantra that runs through his head every time he thinks of her, her face shining vividly in his mind's eye, when he dares to take in her honey-and-lilac scent on the winds near the border of his lands, or when he brings his brother to the brink of unconsciousness in one of their spars all the while hearing her voice pleading for them to stop, which he always does, but certainly not for her sake.

He doesn't care for the way she grins or the way she stands up to him when no one else dares to even though her fear should drown her instead. He doesn't care about the way his brother treats her, constantly breaking her down, killing her spirit. The way she smiles through it all, telling everyone that she is okay doesn't matter to him.

And through all of it, he most certainly does not care that his beast is becoming restless, closer to untamable, howling in its cage and begging to correct her sad, lying smile. He is the Great Sesshoumaru, the perfect assassin. He cares for no one, but most especially he does not care for the simple slip of a girl that gives everything and receives nothing in return.

Even now when looking down upon her rain-soaked body barely covered by tatters of ruined cloth, kneeling before him in the muddied ground, in her own blood, in defeat, he does not care. It wasn't as if the various wounds scattered across her arms and legs, or the deep cuts lining her hips could sway his mind, his compassion.

The way his heart fell, the hollowness it brought, was most definitely not because of the pain he saw, the terror stricken deep into her stormy blue eyes. It wasn't as though he cared that the rain falling down upon her like the tears of the Gods made her shiver and squirm.

He did not care about the wet, muddy ground smearing his pristine clothing as he kneeled in front of her; nor did he care that he could not differentiate tear from raindrop when he brushed them from her heated cheeks. He certainly did not care about the small pleading whimper that left her lips when he touched her face, the way it called to him to give her an end, an escape.

His molten amber eyes roamed over her form. Her feet were bare, bruised and cut from running through the forest, an ankle swollen from being turned too far the wrong way. Her skirt was ripped and hung loosely from her equally torn hips, angry red and bleeding marks that seemed to travel the length of her entire body like a map of rage and triumph.

His eyes traced the lines of these marks, the bruises that fell in various places, a particularly long scrape travelling down her arm. He saw her hands clutching what was left of her white top, a small strip of green cloth tattered and hanging limply through her bruised fingers. He noticed the way her chest heaved with the effort to breathe, her hands slipping across her slickened skin with every movement.

Slowly, his eyes moved to her downcast head, a slight mar disgracing his own lips as he stared at the top of her head, the tilt deepening when she did not struggle against his clawed fingertips as he gently held her chin and pulled it up so that he could see her face. Her breath was cold and shook as it washed over his skin, rapidly moving against him as she stared up with her one eye, the other swollen with bruises so thick it was completely shut.

Her one eye, however, stared blankly into his own, unseeing and uncaring; it was no longer filled with the bright, defiant blue that had caught his breath so many times in the past. It was dull and lifeless like a gem cracked and ruined from the greed of others, its luster gone with poor handling and obvious abuse. The spark that he had come to admire had long since been ripped away from the depths of the soul that she had bared to the world so freely in her youth.

He could not stop the flare of anger that washed through his being upon seeing her, the seething ire that ripped through him when his eyes hovered over the gashes at her temple. But the split in the bottom of her lip, cracked and bleeding and begging to be suckled anchored him to reality.

He shook all of these thoughts away, the entirety of his emotionless gaze focusing on her, all of her. They stared at one another for a moment before he stood abruptly, cursing mentally when the girl flinched in the tiniest of movements. With only a small pause to ponder his actions, Sesshoumaru removed his outer haori and draped it over her hunched shoulders. He pulled his obi around her too-tiny waist and lifted her into his arms, something that would have been impossible only months prior to this day.

_**~flashback~**_

_It was done, finally! Naraku was defeated, Kikyou put to rest, and everyone had survived. There were injuries but those would heal in time, some admittedly faster than others. _

_Sesshoumaru stood to the side, his eyes following the Priestess as she hugged her friends, tears of happiness being shared amongst the group. Feeling his skin tingle, he turned slightly and met the eyes of his brother whom also stood off to the side, acknowledging his nod with one of his own. _

_A small noise pulled his attention back to the front of himself and down as he gazed upon the small girl he had just fought beside. She moved her weight from one foot to another ever so slightly, the only sign of her nervousness as she met his strong gaze with her own. He had to force himself not to gasp as she bowed low at the waist, a sign of respect she had never afforded him in the past. The smile that graced her lips when she stood once more made it seem like she knew what his thoughts were. _

"_Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for everything you've done. I want to repay you…if you'll accept what I have to offer that is." _

_He raised a brow in curiosity, noting that her nervousness was now more acute than her excitement. _

"_There is naught which needs repaid; however, it would be rude to decline" _

_He forced himself not to allow the curiosity to show in his demeanor or tenor, but he _was _curious. What could this small human possibly have to offer a Demon Lord such as himself? _

_Her smile brightened the moment he accepted her offer and she quickly reached for his arm, stopping just before she touched him as though thinking again on her gift. The deep blue of her eyes found his once more to which he offered a small nod, understanding her request to touch his person. _

_His eyes widened only slightly at the sensation of her hands moving under his sleeve, her palms caressing his skin, her fingers leaving a trace of fire in their wake as they twirled rapidly over his muscles. He watched her face, her eyes closed in concentration as she moved over his biceps, lightly gripped his triceps, moved down to his forearms, and lightly traced each muscle and vein. _

_Her fingers danced over his wrist, running across the bone at the back of his hand, tracing his palm, and following each finger to their deadly pointed ends. She didn't even flinch when her finger caught on one of his claws, almost enough to draw her own blood. Instead she smiled, which was even more curious than her molesting his person this way or him allowing her to do so in the first place. _

_Her eyes searched the places that she touched then, following the burning path her fingers had left. She was memorizing him and he could not help the small amount of curiosity that trickled through his visage when she nodded to herself, clearly satisfied with whatever she had come up with before moving to his left side. _

_She looked up to him then, held his gaze while her hands moved up achingly slow until he could feel the coolness of her fingers against the stump of his arm, what was left of it anyway. He started to jerk away, his mouth opening to demand an explanation; however, the plea that never left her lips, turned her stormy eyes a deeper shade of blue, gave him enough reason to wait and watch some more. He watched her closer now though, his gaze suspicious and angry at being placed in this position, her touching, acknowledging his single mark of weakeness…especially since it was _her.

"_This might tingle a little…"_

_He strained to hear her words as she mumbled them quietly, noticing the way her eyes closed in concentration when her fingers met the fleshed stump of his limb. _

"…_just please stay still" _

_He remained as always, a stone against the tides of everything, only letting out a small breath when he felt what she had described as a 'tingle'. It was like molten lava moving through his flesh, burning him without pain. He had to force his eyes to stay open and watch as her hands moved down through his sleeve, heat following in her wake. _

_The collective gasp around him tethered his awareness as he stared at the thing that had captured their awe. _

_He looked up to find the Priestess staring at him, a giddy smile and an air of accomplishment swimming around her. Her hand tightened around his newly reformed one and he fought not to return the embrace, his gaze turning down to drift over the muscles, the veins, and the perfect markings that were identical to his other arm. She had even ensured his claws were sharpened to perfection, his hand closing in a fist and an unknown joy filling him with the pricking of his palm. _

"_So…uh…does everything feel…right?" _

_The girl tried not to sound nervous as she spoke, a measure of force flowing from her lips, but the slight tremble did not go unnoticed by his sharp ears. He rested his arm back at his side and looked into her eyes, allowing them to soften if only for that moment, only for her. _

_Suddenly he wasn't sure if he was in awe of his gift…or her. _

"_Everything is as it should be Priestess. A gift that is undeserved" _

_He was taken aback slightly when she scoffed at his words, her eyes taking on a steeled glint with her annoyance. It was almost enough to make him twitch. _

"_Nonsense Lord Sesshoumaru! You helped us when we needed it most; because of you, we were able to defeat the one being that kept us from being whole again. It is only right that you be whole as well!" _

_With those last words and a smile that made his pulse speed up, Sesshoumaru found his self staring at her back as she went running to her friends; they had already started to drift to the edge of the forest. He watched as she turned to wave at him once she had reached her friends, acknowledging the gesture with a small incline of his head. _

_He even watched as they had disappeared into the dark thickness of the trees, taking her with them, before finally turning around and making his way west again. There, in the citadel of the west, where his companions waited eagerly to hear of his triumph over the evil being that Naraku had been, was the sanctuary he had longed for all these years. And because of her, he could return whole again. _

_**~flashback~ **_

His arm was exactly as it should be, perfectly in synch with the strength and abilities it should have. And with that gift he held her body close, her hands clutching at his chest as she shivered from the rain pelting down onto them.

She either trusted him or no longer cared who it was that held her any longer as she curled into his chest grasping the thin fabric of his undershirt, the only thing left covering his person. Her face was tucked into the collar of his haori as it bunched around her, hiding all of her from view except for a single, untouched eye, and two long, gashed and bruised legs.

He ran with her clutched tightly to his chest until the citadel rose in front of him, a looming tower of steel and stone. As he slowed to a walk, he looked down at her and scoffed, noting how deceitful her peaceful image truly was.

He reminded himself then that he did not bring her here for any other reason than to ascertain the purpose behind her current state. He was Sesshoumaru. He was Lord over these lands that she had traipsed upon. He would find out what happened to her out of duty to his lands and people, but he _did_ _not _bring her here just to help her.

He _did not care_.

He looked down to find her resting against him still and was thankful that her scent would be washed away easily because of this storm.

He found concealment for his actions in the falling rain.

***FR* **

**Right then, hello kiddies! I've adopted this from SilverSoks, as I mentioned earlier. As such, the first few chapters are slightly different than what you might expect from me, though not by much. I suppose the biggest difference will be the length of the chapters. I'm actually going to try to keep mine shorter in respect for the original format of this story, though my chapters are still a bit longer overall from the original version of this. **

**To SilverSoks, I hope you like what I've done with it. Please feel free to message me any comments, ideas, thoughts, etc as this is as much your story as it is mine. Love you darling! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 2: Kagome **

* * *

**Warning: **This chapter contains a slightly graphic rape scene. If you are uncomfortable with such, do not read – the scene will be marked and the story _can _be read without it. Thank you.

* * *

She could feel herself growing weaker with every step, her body weighing down with the lack of nourishment and the abuse she'd endured; still she forced herself to keep moving. Her legs burned, sides screaming with pain. The various cuts and bruises were throbbing, calling for her attention. Branches and thorns grabbed at her, added to her myriad of cuts and bruises as though she weren't in enough agony.

She gripped her uniform tighter, what was left of it anyway, and pressed it against her battered body in hopes of preserving at least a smidgen of her dignity while she stumbled through the dark forest practically naked. Voices whispered around her, the trees taunting her with vicious poison, telling her what she already knew. She was ruined.

Why had this happened to her? What had she done wrong? Kagome could only wonder, question the Gods above for answers that she knew would not come as she fought back the growing darkness. She had to keep moving forward, even if only just another step. Her mind wandered in hopes of finding some semblance of relief from the searing pain that coated her existence for the past several days.

But as soon as she relaxed her mind, the memories came rushing in on a tidal wave of emotion, the flames of her pain threatening to swallow her whole in her reality.

_**~flashback~ **_

_Kagome walked leisurely towards the village with her small purple backpack; she had replaced the yellow monstrosity after Naraku's downfall as she'd had no need of such a large thing any longer. She now had a permanent place with Inuyasha in Kaede's village. _

_Kagome hummed softly to herself as she walked along the well beaten path, her body completely relaxed after a hot bath at her mother's home. She thanked whatever deity kept the well working for her and let her mind wander back to the person that always captured her thoughts; Inuyasha. He had come to her after Kikyou had passed and told her that with Naraku being dead and Kikyou's soul avenged, they could finally focus on each other and their growing relationship. _

_She still expected to wake up and find herself locked in the future sometimes, forever torn from the man she had come to care so much for. _

_Instead she woke every morning to the scent of musky pine and earth, Inuyasha's arm draped over her midsection and his fangs poking out with his playful grin as he toyed with her hair. They had not done anything more than cuddle and shared a small kiss every now and again, neither being ready to take such a large step in their relationship as mating would be. _

_They had discussed it a while back and agreed that they were both more comfortable with what their relationship had become, neither wanting to tempt the warm feelings to grow cold with brash decisions. She still yearned for something more sometimes, her body calling out for something more, but she was too afraid to move past this point in her relationship with Inuyasha and ruin what they had. _

_Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the wind was knocked out of her, a ball of orange fur thrust into her vision. Rocking back slightly before catching her balance, Kagome smiled and reached up to hug the not-so-little kit currently snuggling into her shoulder. _

"_Hey Shippou, did you miss me? You better have been good while I was gone!" Kagome tried to keep her face serious as the kit pulled back and stared into her eyes, his own wide with innocence. _

"_Kagome! Of course I was good, I'm _always_ good!" _

_He stared down at her with child-like adoration and hugged her once more before climbing to sit on her shoulder, an act that was becoming extremely difficult but he still tried none-the-less. _

"_So is tonight the night Kagome? The one you told me about before you left?" _

_There was a bit of excitement in his voice and Kagome could tell he was trying to suppress it in case there were sensitive ears listening. _

"_Yes Shippou, tonight is the very special night that I told you about. Did you do what I asked you to do?" _

_He nodded with both thumbs up and grinned mischievously at her, making her giggle just a little. _

"_I sure did! Sango and Miroku are ready to go when we get to the village. We're going to visit the graves of Sango's family and pay our respects since they're gonna be married soon. Inuyasha says Miroku wants to go 'cause he has to say prayers to Sango's father and ask forgiveness for defiling her" _

_Kagome laughed and ruffled Shippou's hair affectionately. _

"_You did good sweetie" _

_She noticed him blush and puff his chest out in pride from the corner of her eyes. He was such a cute kid and the closest thing she had to family here, if that made any sense. _

_She had asked him to pass on her plan to Sango and Miroku in hopes that they could come up with a viable excuse to leave the village for the next few days. She knew that if they were around then Inuyasha would never show his true thoughts or emotions over what she was going to do. He would be too focused on acting tough for everyone and she really wanted it to be special, just for the two of them. _

_She could see them in the distance now, both waving and smiling knowingly. She returned their waves and ran to greet them, laughing with Shippou as they took off. _

_When they reached the pair, Shippou immediately jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's. The monk didn't even flinch when the kit landed not so gracefully, instead smiling at her and opening his arms for a hug. _

_She ran into his arms, comfortable in the knowledge that he had stopped groping everyone except for Sango. Soon after his antics stopped, they confessed their affection for one another and made plans for the future. Kagome was now able to easily hug the monk that had become like an older brother to her over the past few years. _

_Her face burned with mortification as he whispered some not-so-innocent suggestions about the coming evening, causing her to slap his arm and run from him, embracing her slayer friend instead. _

_She whispered all of the things he had said and was satisfied to find her friend glaring at the Cheshire-like grin of the monk. Sango did not share in Miroku's amusement this time. _

_Once all of them had said their farewells, Kagome watched as her friends flew off on the back of Kirara. She looked down to check her watch and breathed out a nervous sigh. It was near supper time and about a good time to find Inuyasha without seeming suspicious. _

_It was easy to find him because he was always in the same place when he wasn't working or running after some demon or another. A large tree grew next to their hut with a huge branch that was perfect for lounging; he took the chance to do so many times and was currently there laying atop the branch with his eyes turned to the stars as they started making their appearance. _

_She watched his adorable ears twitch and swivel as she approached, his eyes following the line of sound she had made until all she could see was the honey hues that stared right through her. Kagome smiled and waved up to him to which he gave his own small smile before jumping down to land in front of her. _

"_Hey Kagome," his nose twitched and his arms crossed in front of his chest in his usual gruff manner, "so ya already saw them huh? I thought you'd miss 'em with how slow ya are and all" _

_Kagome laughed at the same joke they always toyed with and moved to enter the hut. _

"_Yeah, I got here just as they were leaving. Lucky me!" _

_She walked inside and was pleased to find that he had started the fire at some point, keeping the room warm for her arrival. She sighed in bliss and enjoyed the way the warmth settled into her skin and chased away the chill from the night, listening as the bamboo door fell closed behind her. _

_Inuyasha had followed fairly closely behind her, so close that she could feel his body heat burning into her back. Her heart beat faster in anticipation of what she was about to do for him, for them. She set her bag on the ground and placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm her nerves and steady her breathing. _

"_Hey Kagome, you okay?" _

_His gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned sharply only to jump and stumble backwards when he was no more than a couple of inches from her face. Her attempt to catch her balance failed and she felt herself falling, her eyes closing and her hopes rising. _

_Unfortunately for her, her hopes were in vain; she felt a searing pain shoot through her wrist when she landed on it, caught between her hip and the hard wooden flooring underneath. Inuyasha had not caught her like she had expected. _

_She looked up to find him staring down at her as he placed Tetsusaiga against the wall where he usually kept it. Tears rimmed her eyes from the pain and she heard him scoff at her, not even bothering to help her up. _

"_What the hell woman? You knew I was right behind you! Pay attention next time and maybe you won't fall" _

_Kagome sighed and shook her head. She should not have expected anything more from him. He was not the knight-in-shining armor type and she was foolish to think that such would ever change. He was there for her when she needed him most and that was what mattered. She had to stop getting caught up on the small stuff. _

_Lifting herself slowly off her wrist with the support of her other hand, Kagome managed to pull herself up into a kneeling position before standing on her now shaky legs. Wincing only slightly, Kagome reached out with her uninjured hand and rested in on Inuyasha's arm. _

"_Here, I have something I want to give you…" _

_She reached up with her left hand, a whimper falling from her lips with the pain it caused. After seeing a raised eyebrow, clearly displaying his annoyance, she steeled herself and tried again. She pushed past the pain in her wrist and undid the spell on the bead, lifting them over his head to show what she had done, much to his surprise. _

"_What the hell? Are you leaving? What's going on?!" _

_Panic flashed through his eyes, his gaze flitting from her face to the necklace she had placed in his hands. _

"_No, I-" _

_She watched as anger hardened around him, felt as the beads bounced against her leg from where he threw them to the floor, and winced where his claws poked her shoulders from his tight grip. _

"_Inuyasha-" _

"_SHUT UP! So I'm not good enough for ya anymore, is that it? Gonna release me and hurry back down the hole to your home, huh?" _

_His eyes were tinged with red and turning darker by the moment. She knew that she had to tread carefully even as she felt tears running down her face. Maybe taking off the beads hadn't been such a good idea after all. _

"_It isn't like that Inuyasha, I swear! I trust you and I wanted to show you that. You shouldn't be held by a spell or controlled because you're too good for that! I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. Please…believe me!" _

"_Hell no! You promised you'd stay with me bitch and that is exactly what you're going to do! I'm going to make sure you keep your promise no matter what!" _

_His eyes turned the deepest shade of crimson fury by the time he was through talking. She felt his claws pricking deeper into her arms, holding her still and forcing her to stare into his eyes. _

_A bone-chilling smirk graced his features before he clenched his hands into fists and punched her in the stomach, watching as she doubled over in pain and wheezed for air. Without waiting a moment longer, he tossed her over his shoulder and ran into the forest, stopping at her safe place; the sacred god tree. _

_**WARNING – RAPE SCENE **_

_She wanted desperately to scream for help but the air was knocked from her lungs and she couldn't find a way to gasp in enough air as he ran through the forest. A choked whimper was wrenched from her throat when he threw her to the ground, a rock digging mercilously into her backside. _

_She looked up to the sacred god tree and shook, fear causing her to cast an arm over her head in a feeble attempt to protect herself from his irrational wrath. _

"_You're pathetic wench! Look at you…whining like a small pup! You asked for this!" _

_She felt his knees brush against her side when he dropped down in front of her, the grip of his hand around her wrist causing her to yelp in pain. _

"_You're going to look at me bitch! You're going to _know_ who you belong to…got that?!" _

_She met his eyes with a timid nod, noting the way they glowed in the dark with malice and ill-intent. Though she tried valiantly, Kagome couldn't hold the sob in when her fear and confusion collided. _

_Her eyes closed in pain when he grabbed her injured wrist, immediately regretting the action when she felt a set of claws slide angrily across her face. She lifted her uninjured hand to her cheek and felt the drops of blood that coated her fingertips, her eyes wide with fear and unable to look away from him. _

_She could feel the punctures and the blood, but the bruise would hurt worst of all she knew; already her eye was swelling. _

"_There now, if you don't want any more punishment like that then I suggest you do what I say. Understand?" _

_He growled down at her, his face mere inches from her, his eyes boring into her with malice and growing larger with the scent of her blood. His malicious grin and the way he dragged his tongue over his fangs made her shiver in fear and anticipation. _

_Her eyes widened in realization and she dropped her hand to her lap, trying desperately to show him that she trusted him and was not trying to harm him or leave him. _

"_Inuyasha please… don't do this…you know you don't want to…PLEASE…I know you!" _

_She recoiled when his hand rose up above her again, the memory of the pain suffusing with her reaction. His triumphant grin made her blink back her tears and she almost gasped when his hand gently came down to rest against her swollen cheek. She felt a glimmer of hope spark inside her when he leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath blowing along the soft skin under hear ear. _

"_You don't know shit about me Ka-go-me, but when I'm through with you, you'll know every inch of me…or at least I'll know every inch of you. You should never have lifted those beads from him…stupid human" _

_The demonic, unfamiliar version of her friend and love pulled away and she started to sob loudly, which only caused his sick smile with widen further. She watched helplessly as he closed his eyes and savored her please. It would be better not to give into him, not to give him what he wanted, but she was terrified to the point that her body was shaking too much and she found herself working hard just to not bite her tongue with the uncontrollable tremors. _

_She hoped that him closing his eyes was a sign that he was fighting against his demonic half, but that was quickly torn asunder when he opened his eyes again to reveal the same crimson hatred as before. She felt her heart sink and panic set in, but somewhere in the middle of it all she realized that something was wrong. _

_How had he turned? Why was he not able to fight back the demon inside of him? Had Tetsusaiga's seal somehow been broken?_

_But then it hit her; Tetsusaiga was not here. He had left his sword in the hut propped against the wall where it usually laid when they were inside. _

_A new fear shook through her body as she realized that her chances of surviving whatever he had planned for her were slim. Her only hope was to be silent, submissive to his wishes. Sango had told her that her best hope of survival in this type of situation was to bow to the demons wishes and submit to his ultimate power over her. _

_She never thought that she would need that advice…not with the person she trusted most in this world. _

_Without warning, his claws slashed out at her, the front of her uniform shredding to pieces. He did the same to her bra and skirt until she was left shivering in only her lacy underwear and what little strips of cloth still clung to her. He was ruthless, leaving marks form his claw in swipes up and down her chest, her waist, and her legs. _

_Blood welled and peaked from her newly formed wounds and she fought to remain still, to not fight him. It wasn't enough for him though. Inuyasha began slowly dragging his claws into each of her wounds, retracing them and pressing deeper to elicit more pain. Kagome was only able to keep herself quiet for a moment before shrieks of pain fell from her bruised lips, mindlessly begging him to stop. _

_When his hands moved away from her body, she watched him peruse her wounds with a sick sort of pleasure before his sights settled on her hips. He dug his claws into the flesh there and flipped her roughly, causing her to land face down in the dirt and once again crushed her injured wrist beneath her weight, though the pain seemed almost miniscule now compared to her other, newer wounds. _

_Tears fell from her eyes in rivers of pain as she realized what he was about to do to her. She was brought out of her dread-filled thoughts when a hand came crashing down upon her barely covered bottom and drew a wail of pain from her throat. _

_His assault continued until her cheeks felt numb and were no doubt as red, swollen, and cut up as the rest of her body seemed to be. Eventually he leaned down and tasted her blood slowly, almost as if he were savoring it. _

"_Oh my dear Ka-go-me…I am going to enjoy this _immensely_!. You, however, are going to wish that you had never set foot in this time" _

_His voice was deep, rough, almost a growl as it left his lips and more guttural than she had ever imagined it could be. _

_He left her with that final thought and tore the last small piece of garment that kept her from him, leaving her now bare and vulnerable to his deranged gaze. _

"_On your hands and knees bitch!" _

_Kagome did as she was told, struggling several times to lift her abused body where he wanted it, hoping against hope that he would at least spare her life if she complied with him. As soon as she was up though, he pushed her should down and pressed her chest into the ground, her ass in the air before him. She glanced behind herself quickly only to have her face shoved back into the earth, dirt filling her nose and eyes. _

_He was completely naked behind her, somehow having divested his clothing at some point. She didn't know how he had done it, but she knew one thing for sure…it was over now. _

_Just as the thought passed through her mind, she felt him press into her virgin body, a whimper leaving her lips with the realization, turning into sobs with the pain of him ripping through her body with each thrust. _

_He pounded into her brutally, claws ripping and poking wherever they landed on her exposed body. She knew that she would have scars after this, but she didn't care so long as there _was _an _after_ to be had. _

_Knowing that she would be scarred in more than just her body, Kagome forced her mind to leave her be, to numb itself to what was happening. She closed her eyes and focused on thoughts of her family and friends, of all the things back in the future that were safe and good and comforting. She thought of her mother, her grandfather, buyo, her friends, and even Hojo. _

_If she made it out of this alive, even he wouldn't accept her now. She was ruined, tainted, used and cursed to be alone forever. Unloved and unwanted all because of the selfish sadism of one half-demon that had promised to protect her. _

_As the thought of eternal loneliness settled within her, she felt a ripping sensation cut through her very soul; it felt as though she were being torn in two by some incredible force. It dawned on her that she was breaking, watching from the outside in as her soul was cut to pieces; she allowed herself to succumb to the feeling, to the distraction it provided her, only to be yanked back to reality when Inuyasha pulled her hair and flipped her onto her back again. _

_Not having the strength to fight, she let herself be consumed by the pain until she could no longer tell how much time had passed with him above her. At one point the sun was in the sky, at another time she felt Inuyasha fall asleep on top of her. She attempted to move sore muscles and heard a ferocious growl, looking up to find his crimson eyes staring down at her. _

_Once awakened, Inuyasha did not hesitate in the brutal act of taking her again and again, leaving only to relieve himself but making certain to tie her hands and feet together. She scoffed at the notion that he thought she could run anywhere. She couldn't even lift her head anymore. _

_**END RAPE **_

_She knew that she wouldn't get far even if she could move, but then he did something stupid. He left for the village muttering about keeping the peace and forcing his eyes to appear normal again. She had hoped then, but he had killed her hope easily. _

_He smirked at her, evil and wrought with surety. _

_Hours after he had left, Kagome struggled to lift herself up into a sitting position against the sacred got tree, dragging her ripped clothing with her. Breathing heavily at the small feat, she pushed herself even harder to stand up, catching her balance with one hand on the trunk of the enormous tree. _

_She had to get out of there. It didn't matter where she went so long as it was away from him. Nothing mattered more than the need to survive, to get away, to save herself from his torturously sadistic needs. She just had to not be there by the time he got back. _

_With determination coursing through her body, she pushed herself forwards and stumbled into the thick cover of the forest. It had to be close to supper judging by the dimness in the sky, the position of the sun. Inuyasha had long since cast her watch into the forest so she couldn't be exactly sure of the time, just that it was evening and that the creatures of the night would be coming out soon. _

_She looked up to see dark clouds looming in the distance, full and ominous. She welcomed them because with the rain came salvation. With the rain came the clean wash of her scent so that he couldn't follow her. _

_She headed towards the falling rain for protection. _

_**~flashback~ **_

Just as she had expected, Kagome had felt the cool wind pick up followed by the first few drips of rain only an hour more after she took off. And now here she was, soaked and stumbling through the trees and bushes with barely enough in her to keep breathing.

Her foot caught on something and she felt herself falling towards the unforgiving ground, too exhausted to even reach out. Mud, water, and loose foliage splashed up around her, merciful in its soothing coolness against her burning skin. But she had no more energy to try anymore, to move from the place that she had fallen.

Instead she sat back on her heels and dropped her head against her chin and clutching her scraps of cloth tightly against her breasts, hoping that some predator might come and offer her a quick death.

Her prayers, she thought, were answered when a shadow fell over her. Looking up made her only more certain that the Gods had shown her mercy this time and she silently thanked them. Sesshoumaru stood over her, his pristine white clothing soaked through and displaying for the world exactly how strong this demon form was.

She pushed herself forward, holding her injured hand to her midsection and hung her head low, waiting for him to make the final move, hoping he would make it quick.

Time moved around her in slow waves, the rustle of his wet clothing, the slosh of mud under his weighted boot, the feel of his claws against her chin pulling her face up to meet him. An image of claws ripping into her flashed through her mind and she made a soft sound before letting her head be tilted up.

She felt nothing, no connection to life, no relief, and no fear…nothing as he stared into her. He seemed to study her for a long moment and during that time she begged him with her one eye to end it for her, to let her fall to the depths of hell and be done with it. He seemed to not hear her though. If only she could find her voice.

Her heart pounded against her chest when he rose in front of her, her head bowing and her eye closing in acceptance. Finally, _finally _it would be done with.

Her eye snapped open when she felt the cool weight of his shirt drop around her and she blinked in confusion when his hands reached around her midsection, the weight of his obi and the strength of his knot solidifying her fears. He wasn't going to kill her quickly…he was saving her!

Just as suddenly as the thought came, she felt herself lifted into the demon lord's arms. And though she was freezing from the rain, she felt a measure of warmth seep into her when he tightened his arms and took off at a run. She snuggled into the collar of his haori and breathed deeply, finding his scent to be more soothing than she'd expected. She huddled closer to his body, stealing what heat he could offer and accepting whatever fate he had decided for her.

Whatever he had planned for her had to be better than what Inuyasha had planned; at least she hoped it was.

As she felt the rush of wind around her, she looked up from her position in the strong arms of the demon Lord Sesshoumaru. And oddly enough she found herself feeling a measure of safety in the arms of her once-enemy and admired his strength as she blinked up at him.

There in his arms with the wind rushing around her fitfully, she succumbed to his strength and sought safety in the falling rain.

* * *

**Okay then kiddies, this is the one and only time that we'll be doing a relapse chapter for multiple view points. I'll have the next chapter up soon, but let me know if there are any issues with the story so far. **

**See you soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: ****Bold = Beast**

* * *

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

It had taken nearly half a day running before the citadel had risen before him. He glanced down to the little priestess in his arms and gave a mental sigh. She had yet to move even an inch from her place curled into his chest, though every so often he had felt the warmth of her tears seeping into his shirt.

It hadn't taken much to realize who had done this to her. While the rain had washed away many ill scents, one remained on her, clinging strongly to her more natural scent. His wretched half-brother had damaged her, but to what extent he was unsure. He intended to find out once she was healed enough to discuss such things, but he was no fool; he knew that the trauma she had endured would have lasting effects on more than just her body.

If he wanted her to talk, he would first need to gain her trust. But what use did he have for such a thing? He was Sesshoumaru! He could take from her whatever information he wanted!

**Don't be brash. You can't make her talk, not like that. She is broken. Her spark is gone. She won't be able to stand against you but you'll break her more.**

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly, still not comfortable with the voice inside his soul. Shortly after Naraku had been defeated, his beast had broken several chains of his mental cage and began to speak freely instead of remaining as the quiet observer within. No matter how hard he had tried to put him back in his place and strengthen the broken chains, the beast would not budge.

The most disconcerting of all was the simple fact that the beast did not observe the world. It observed her, it spoke of her, it thought of _her. _ Only the priestess ever made the beast stir. Sesshoumaru had accepted this strange twist and moved on but with her presence, he wasn't sure that he would be able to ignore the unfailing loyalty his beast gave to the priestess for long.

He walked at a brisk pace through the gates of the citadel, offering no greeting to his guards beside the small incline of his head, thankful for the cover of the rain that kept his guards attention away from the bundle he carried.

Upon entering the main greeting room, Sesshoumaru found himself in the company of a female servant, bowing low and respectful.

"Welcome back, my lord. Your trip was successful I hope!"

He caught the quick glance the servant sent to the female in his arms and he took the opportunity to motion for her silence when she righted herself.

"Where is Takara?"

"In the study for young Rin, watching over her lessons, my lord"

"Summon her to the infirmary immediately"

He did not wait for confirmation that she would carry out his orders. It was simply an order to be done and so it would be.

His feet carried him down several corridors until he reached the heavy wooden doors of the infirmary. He pushed his way inside and stood in the middle of the large room, a desk in front of him with another of his servants behind the desk, though this particular person was closer to one he might call friend.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the raised eyebrow and the clear amusement sparkling within his friend's deep violet eyes.

"Well, my Lord, I would never have expected _you _of all people to barge so rudely into my infirmary. To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

He nearly scoffed at the flurry of a bow Daisuke offered before his gaze drifted to the girl held securely to his chest.

"Ah, would it have something to do with the female in your arms then?"

Daisuke's laughter grated against his nerves. He watched him walk around his desk, the long dark braid of his hair swishing around behind his back.

"Do not play games Daisuke. You know very well she requires aid. She reeks of blood"

"Come now Lord Sesshoumaru, you know I only jest. She has power and can heal herself, I can feel it. Why does she rest within your arms?"

Sesshoumaru growled low, pulling back slightly when Daisuke reached out to touch her forehead. He stopped moving at the look he received after that.

"She seems to have closed her mind, likely due to the torture she endured. Her powers will be useless at this time. She seemed willing to accept death easily, Daisuke"

"Ah, but she is human Lord Sesshoumaru. Are not all humans quick to end themselves as such?"

Sesshoumaru looked down to the face of the sleeping female and watched her brows furrow together. Whatever his brother had done to her, it was enough to change even _her _forgiving soul.

"Not this one"

His intense study of her ensured that he did not see Daisuke's shock at his words or the way his eyes hardened in determination.

He felt the girl being lifted from his arms and could do nothing more than watch as his most trusted healer placed the frail human on a cot and began to gather the tools needed to examine her. He noted the way her body stayed limp while being moved and the way her breath left her body in a pattern that indicated deep sleep.

At least she would sleep for a while; there were arrangements that needed to be made.

"Treat her well Daisuke"

Sesshoumaru turned to leave just as a light knock was heard at the door. He opened it to reveal a petite demoness with soft brown eyes and long dark hair. With a nod to Daisuke, Sesshoumaru left the infirmary, gently closing the door behind him.

***FR* **

Daisuke watched Sesshoumaru leave before looking down at the small woman on the cot beside him. He very carefully removed the blood-stained haori and what was left of the cloth that he assumed had once been her clothing.

When the full extent of her wounds met his eyes, he clucked his tongue and shook his head, his eyes softening with pity as he stroked back the bangs clinging to the girls face.

"My dear girl, what on earth have you been through?"

A quiet sigh was his only response and he quickly began cleaning and wrapping the wounds that covered her small frame. Some of the larger wounds might need cauterizing, but for now he would see if her healing powers could do some work instead. He really did not want to be the cause of such large scarring.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall away from the infirmary, hoping to find some semblance of order before the female woke. Though likely broken, he knew that she would demand answers. He told himself over and again that he did not _hope _for her to demand such things.

"The girl in the infirmary is a priestess. She has suffered both physically and mentally. You are to guard her, a companion for every moment of her waking days. You will report her health and stability daily. All decisions in her interest are to be made by myself only"

"As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru. Where will she be staying?"

He heard her voice as she accepted his command, soft and lacking luster, though the tone was of the higher more feminine appeal, a point that he knew she hated.

"The upper west wing. Place her across from Rin"

Though the upper west wing was strictly for family members and honored guests, it would be best to keep her close by. His own chambers were barely a few doors down from the room he assigned to her. Besides, she was pack no matter how extended.

He watched as Takara bowed low at the waist before turning and leaving, presumably to prepare her rooms and whatever else she might need. Once she was out of sight, Sesshoumaru stood for a moment by himself and wondered over the priestess, smirking when he realized that she would be furiously confused when she awoke.

No matter the reason, reaction from her was the most he could do right now. She could not be allowed to lock herself away inside her own mind any longer.

Sesshoumaru turned quickly at the sound of clattering metal against stone and a rasped yell.

He leisurely made his way back to the infirmary and walked inside, not bothering to make his presence known. What he saw was a bit comical actually.

Daisuke stood over a cot with a sheet, seemingly attempting to cover the girl, while the girl wielded a pair of clamps from her sitting position.

"What happened?"

He watched as Daisuke struggled to cover the girl, pleading with her to stay still and explaining to him that she had been startled awake and had lashed out at him, causing herself further injury.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the cot and leaned down over her, causing her body to sink backwards and lay down again. Her skin was permeated with the stench of fear, the clamps she had been holding having long since fallen away and she clutched at the sheet between them. He ran a single clawed finger over her less injured cheek, his voice whispering gently in her ear.

"You have no need to fear. Do you not remember who carried you here? If this one wanted you dead then it would have been so a long time ago"

He noticed her flinch; her eyes closing in response to his words, but as their meaning sank in she seemed to relax and looked up at him again. He listened as her heartbeat slowed to a calmer rhythm and felt a sense of relief wash over him, causing him to stop short.

What had he been afraid of? That she would run away in horror? Hate him for saving her life? What foolish thoughts; the girl was human, not stupid.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, rasping sounds attempting to escape until she cleared her throat.

"Where am I Sesshoumaru?"

Before he could respond, Daisuke pressed a small vial of water to her lips and smirked down at her.

"You are in my Lords home. Welcome to the Citadel of the West!"

Her eye widened comically and she tried to sit up again, resisting as much as possible when Daisuke pressed her back against the cot again.

"A citadel? As in a castle?"

He let out a puff of irritation and turned his attention to the wall where several vials rested for future use.

"It is not the same thing woman!"

"But…who's citadel? How is it different?"

"A castle is a castle… a citadel is a city, sometimes with a castle inside of it"

"Oh"

Sesshoumaru turned back to her, glad that he was not the one to have to explain such nonsense to her.

"Does this one have a castle?"

"In a manner of speaking"

He looked down to capture her eye and smirked at her naivety.

"You are inside my home. This would be considered the castle of the citadel, if there must be one at all"

His eyes remained on her, but he could see Daisuke bow to him before turning away quickly.

"She no longer needs my immediate care. Her bandaging will need changed after her morning wash. I will be retiring now."

The door closed behind him with an air of finality, bringing with it a silence that was awkward and loud.

"There is a room for you to sleep in. Would you like to see it now?"

He watched her hesitate for a few moments before nodding and attempting to stand up. The idea that he would make her walk was foolish.

His arms swept underneath her, noting that her flesh was still bared except for the light sheet that covered her from above. He closed his fingers around her knees and under her arms, allowing her room to move her upper body if she felt the need.

Her eyes sought his and he found that she was worried over something, probably her nudity. He didn't care about her nudity, or her shame. He did not care about her.

***FR* **

Kagome took a deep breath and turned away from him, her eyes seeking anything but him. It didn't matter that she was naked in her arms. It didn't matter if she were naked in anyone's arms really. No one would care. But still, he knew.

She was well aware that he had likely smelled what had happened. The scent of Inu—of _him_ must be permeating her skin by now. He knew that she was ruined, trash, used goods if ever there was something good to have been.

She realized then that he was only being courteous to her by letting her stay, healing her as a courtesy. He probably did it out of some misplaced honor as a previous ally and would send her off into the wilderness to die when she was better. Maybe he could point her in the direction of the well though so that she could at least see her mother again.

Once they stopped, Kagome looked up to find a small female demon staring at the ground in front of them. She hadn't missed the glance the female gave her though before Sesshoumaru had looked her way. Even the females would think horrible things about her.

"Everything is in place then"

She looked up to his face to watch him as he interacted with his staff. She found tears building in her eyes again with the onslaught of everything, the heaviness of simple things weighing her down.

"Yes My Lord, everything is done. The maids brought supper"

She turned to see this room they were discussing and found herself lost in a haze of confusion. This was no mere healing room; this was fit for a queen!

"Priestess…"

Kagome blinked and turned her face to see him staring down at her.

"Would you like to walk from here?"

Her brows furrowed and she looked around for a moment before snapping out of her daze.

"Yes, oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was…distracted"

Her words trailed off as he gently set her feet on the ground, one of his hands resting lightly on her lower back while the other remained poised in the air from where she grabbed it to find her stability.

As they walked in, Kagome glanced at the sliding door behind her and noted the dog demon in its true form howling at the sky, wispy clouds delicately painted in to accompany the canine. She looked down and noticed the polished floor, the way her feet glided over the fine darkness of it, not a single snag to catch a splinter on.

The walls were painted stone, a soft blue, bright but gentle and very calming. A set of glass doors had been carved into the stone siding at the back of the room and led to a balcony overlooking what appeared to be either a park or a very large garden; she wasn't sure which really.

She turned to face forward again and continued walking with the help of Sesshoumaru, her eyes landing on the large bed at the back wall almost perfectly centered, it's large headboard littered with very comfortable looking pillows. It was not the type of thing she expected to see in this era at all.

She noticed a wooden trunk at the end of the bed, carved delicately with images like the one painted on her door. She wondered what was kept inside and if it would be alright if she peaked to find out.

The crackle of a fire caused her to turn her head just as she reached the side of her new bed. It was warm in here, but not too hot. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers over the smooth, rich silkiness, admiring its touch all the while perusing the intricate designs around the hearth of the fireplace in front of her.

The room was very nice and the fireplace was perfect, casting warmth and a comforting glow into her room. She noticed a few pillows set a safe distance from the fire and several other small details like paintings and flowers. All in all she felt very comfortable and was hard-pressed to deny the small smile that found its way to her lips.

"You enjoy your accommodations then?"

She turned her eyes from the room and looked up to find Sesshoumaru watching her, tears immediately springing to life then, though she refused to let them fall.

"It's beautiful, but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything"

She heard him scoff and it made her smile. Of course he would disagree with her. She was human; he would disagree with her for that simple reason alone.

"You are a guest of the Western Citadel, my _personal _guest"

"Careful Sesshoumaru, your reputation might be damaged by letting me stay here anyhow"

She noticed his pinched look and wondered what he was thinking. How could he let her stay here? His name would be sullied just because he knew here now!

"There are more important matters to discuss"

Kagome felt herself sink against the bed and decided she was ready to sleep. She pulled back the covers and sat on the sheet lotus style with the blankets over her lap, the sheet from the infirmary keeping her top covered.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru noticed her guarded look and forced back a sigh. He needed to know what had happened so that he could understand the why behind everything. His brother was a moron, there was no mistaking that, but he was loyal to this woman to a fault. Something had to have happened to cause this change and he needed to know what it was.

Unfortunately, she was already retreating into the safety of her mind as if she knew what he was going to ask. Logically it wouldn't take much to figure that out but it still grated against his nerves that she would deny him answers even now.

With few options available, he chose the path less traveled this time…for him at least. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling to him and resting it against his cheek. His eyes bore into her through the entire action and, even with her limited ability to understand her instincts told her that he trusted her and in turn she could trust him.

His body fought against him, against the touch of a human, but his beast and his instincts eventually won the battle. He needed to assure his pack-mate that she was safe with her Alpha.

Once her attention was sufficiently captured and her mouth dropped open in shock, he asked her the question that needed to be asked but at the same time he didn't honestly want to know the answer to. And it was not because he cared about her, because he didn't. It was simply because he needed to ascertain the degree to which his extended pack had fallen so that he could save them…again.

His voice was kept low as a calming rumble rippled across her awareness.

"Kagome, what has my witless half-brother done to you?"

***FR* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**Bold = Beast **

Kagome stared in wonder at the demon before her, completely enthralled by his actions and thrown into confusion by them at the same time. Her hand twitched lightly against the heat of his skin, the memory of his tightened muscles fresh on the surface of her mind. But this…this was too much for her. This was not who he was. He was acting so strangely.

"I don't understand"

Her words were whispered, conveyed her confusion as well as her knitted brows. His voice rumbled, but soothing like a purr as he spoke, the vibrations racing through her hand and up her arm as he did so.

"This one will not ask again"

She knew what he was asking, she understood _that, _but she didn't want to think about it, to remember it. But just as that though passed, she found herself caught in the wave of her memories, the slice of his claws, the strength of his punch, the weight of his body as it pushed unforgivingly into her.

A small whimper escaped her lips and her hands began to tremble, the memory of her experience causing her to recoil in response.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I did not ask what you wanted"

Her panic rose the moment he spoke and she tried desperately to pull away, but his grip was tight and just as unforgiving. She could feel his claws and even though they weren't cutting into her, she knew that they _could_. She knew what it _felt _like to have claws _ripping _her to pieces.

It was a miracle she even survived. Her breathing was ragged and she found herself desperate for oxygen, for freedom; she struggled against his hold still, whimpering in distress.

"Please…"

"Kagome"

Her name was uttered with certain finality, an assuredness that she was struggling uselessly. She paused and looked up at him, her eyes searching for a reason.

"I must know what happened. Please"

His tone was calmer, softer, and he had said please. Still she found no reason. What could he possibly want to know for? What use would this information have for him?

"Sesshoumaru you hate humans, you hate _me_, I don't understand your need to know this! I know that you know what happened. Why do you need to know more?"

Her words had started calm but as she spoke she felt more desperate and could hear her own voice wavering, cracking under the weight of her denial, ending in a sob. She couldn't understand him or his need to know, but when she heard a sigh escape his lips, she turned her face up to him again, shock clear across her features that such a thing was even possible.

His hand moved up to his hair, causing her to flinch in reflex at the close proximity of it.

"Indeed I am aware that my brother has defiled you. There is other information necessary to find out why."

Kagome blinked and wondered why the _why _would matter to him.

"Did you ever complete your mating with him?"

Kagome had the decency to blush and shook her head.

"I've barely even kissed him. That was my, um, my first time…ever. We weren't even married in human terms actually"

She suddenly felt shame for that simple fact. Perhaps it was her fault that he was like that. Perhaps he had wanted more and she held back too much and his demonic nature became unruly. It wasn't completely irrational to think such a thing was possible. His demonic half had been set off for much less in the past.

She noticed his nod in understanding and felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment. He must think such bad things about her now. Not even able to satisfy a half-demon.

His silence continued and she realized that he was waiting for her to continue on her own. With dry lips and a sudden heaviness in her chest, she took a deep breath and leveled him with a stare.

"I won't repeat this so pay attention. And no one else talks about it either. _No one!" _

She watched as one of his perfectly sculpted brows raised up slightly before he nodded his head.

"You have my word Kagome. I shall not ask again nor discuss the details with any other."

She knew that his words meant more than she wanted them to but she couldn't help that now. It would have to be enough.

She started at the beginning, explaining how she had gone home to see her mother and retrieve the spell to undo the beads. It was good that he knew of her secret already because she wasn't truly certain she could lie to him and wasn't in the mood for a long discussion.

She explained her intent and told him about her fall in the hut, noticing the way his fists clenched at that bit of information. It was curious that such a thing would upset him. It was only her wrist after all. It had already healed most of the way anyhow.

When she told him about removing the beads and the way Inuyasha had reacted, she had to stop and take a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears at the thought that he had accused her of betraying him in any way. She was glad to be triumphant over her tears, but shook with the effort to keep it that way.

When she told him about how he had ripped her apart and thrown her down, stolen her virginity and tied her up to do it again and again, she had to repeat a few things because her words kept cracking, falling apart inside her mouth. It was so hard to say this out loud.

When she was done, she looked up to find red eyes and lengthened claws clenching and unclenching. Her fear spiked to unimaginable heights at the possibility of him being as ruthless as his brother. But then his calm overtook him and he turned to her again.

His hand came to rest gently on her leg, while the other reached up to clear the tears from her face that she had not realized were falling.

"I understand that it was difficult for you to speak of this. You will not have to do so again. You are safe here"

Kagome's brows drew together in confusion.

"I don't understand"

"My brother has shamed you. It is my duty as his Alpha, as yours, to offer you safety. You are welcome to remain under my protection, or one I deem appropriate when I am unavailable. You can travel to your home in the future once you are healed"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by his quick words.

"Understand this, Priestess. Human or not, you are pack. You will remain and are free to leave when capable. Until then, your place is here. It is my honor now that is at stake"

When she tried to open her mouth to protest again, a large yawn forced its way out instead. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru smirking at her and couldn't help but flush with embarrassment.

"Rest. Your body is weak. I had not intended to keep you up so long"

She felt his hand push her back into the raised futon, the covers tucked around her for warmth and probably to keep her from hurting herself in her sleep. After all of this, Kagome found it very difficult to argue with him. She really was tired, the weight of her eyelids becoming too much for her to handle at that moment.

Her head sank into the fluffed pillow beneath her and she offered a small smile to her odd host.

"Thank you"

She watched as color splashed lightly over his cheeks and heard him mutter something before fleeing from her room. She wasn't even sure what had just happened and stared at the door, blinking owlishly for a few minutes before deciding that it was unimportant.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and fought to keep herself from running through the events that had occurred these past few days. With the moonlight streaming in through the curtains and the fire warming her room, it wasn't long before Kagome fell into the depths of sleep, a frown still smearing her soft lips.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru reached his study and stormed into the room. He made his way to his desk and pulled out his utensils in preparation to respond to the large amount of missives and reports waiting for him there.

As he read over the first report, he found that he had no idea what it said. Over and over again he read the same thing but it was like the words were foreign to him. He could not focus.

A frustrated growl ripped low in his chest as he stood and paced within his study, his hair whipping about him with every turn he made.

"She is not just human…she is a priestess! She should be killed!"

**Human, priestess, it doesn't matter. She's pack and needs protection. **

Well that much was obvious. Still, there was something about her he didn't understand. Something that made him _not _want to kill her even before they had been allies. Back when they were enemies it was…

**Something different**

Sesshoumaru fought not to roll his eyes at the beast's assessment of her. Of course it was something different; he needed to know what it was and he fully planned to find out.

**You've hurt her feelings **

That was just ridiculous. Why would her feelings be hurt? He knew that she was sensitive but she wasn't stupid. What had he done to hurt her feelings anyway?

**Storming out without explanation is hardly a mysterious cause for her hurt. You'll need to make it right. **

Sesshoumaru sighed and decided that he would need to make certain she was not staying up in a fit over something so trivial. He made his way to the doors of her chamber and listened to her even breathing. His head dropped slightly and he left the area, returning to his study to attempt to complete some of his work.

As he sat there, unmoving and uncaring if he did at any point that night, he ran over the events of the past day. He had saved her, brought her to his home and gave her to his best healer; her room was even in his very own corridor. Why did he feel the need to impress her?

A heavy and very uncharacteristic sigh escaped his lips as he slouched forward and rubbed his hands across his face. He needed to relax but knew that he would not find sleep tonight and so decided to take time in his private hot spring.

His steps were measured, as were his movements when he undressed, carefully folding each article of clothing and placing it at the door for a servant to retrieve. He took his time washing his hair, enjoying the light scented soaps and the feeling of the blood and dirt leaving his person. Once certain he was clean again, he leaned back against the smooth stone edge and closed his eyes to allow his mind at least a small respite from his day.

Unfortunately, thoughts of the priestess plagued him.

What was he going to do with her?

His fists curled at his side, drawing blood and bringing him back to the present.

A better question entered his mind. What was he going to do with his little brother?

***FR* **

**Okay kiddies, I have a favor to ask of you. If you notice any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know so that they can be rectified. **

**That is all for now! **

**See you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Bold = Beast **

The bright rays of the sun cast strange patterns on the floors within the main house of the citadel, shadows dancing in and out of the warm arms without care. Servants rushed to and from their respective stations to ready the city for the new day.

Kagome sat on her bed in contemplation, having been awake since well before dawn. She stared up at the ceiling with her one good eye, the other still covered by a small patch with a strange smelling salve; already it was less swollen than it would have been without the healer's attentions. She would need to thank him for his help soon unless she wanted to appear rude.

Her nightmares plagued her though, keeping her rooted in place with the torment they brought her. It was as if what Inuyasha had done was finally solidifying in her mind, reality showing its ugly face and splitting her in two.

When her nightmares had scared her awake the first few times, her heart racing and gasping for air, she simply cried until she fell asleep again. But this last time she had woken up the tears simply would not come. The reality of the situation pressed down on her like a boulder on her chest, and yet she found herself unable to feel much of anything.

It felt strange to have energy and yet fell exhausted all at once, tense but too relaxed to move. It was unknown to her, foreign in every way, but she didn't really mind it. She couldn't find it in her to care about much of anything really and had no intentions of doing anything.

If was as if everything that had mattered enough to fight for before today no longer mattered at all.

She stayed there staring at the ceiling, thoughts flitting in and out of her mind, and confused mesh of incomplete awareness. Whether it had been minutes, hours, or even days she didn't know and she didn't truly care.

When a knock resounded through the room, Kagome looked to the door to bid them enter but found that her voice was lost somewhere. Thankfully the person came in anyhow. It took her a minute but she recognized the demon from last night. Sesshoumaru had called her Takara.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in curiosity; the demoness reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of whom at the moment. When the demoness bowed to her, Kagome merely blinked and waited to see what she wanted.

"My Lady, I have drawn you a bath and ordered your breakfast in for the morning. It will arrive by the time you are through with your morning wash"

She let a short breath leave her lips at that, noting that she wasn't sure she would ever be ready, but nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you miss"

"Oh just Takara. I am no lady"

Kagome raised her brow and pushed the sheets away, not having the energy to reply. She looked down to her bandaged wrist in confusion and wiggled her fingers, noticing that the pain was gone completely.

"My Lord had you sent to Daisuke. He is the greatest healer in the western lands. His talents are beyond explaining though; it is best not to question such because you might drive yourself mad. Your wrist was simply fractured so it should be completely healed by tomorrow I'm sure"

Kagome found the demoness' answer to be strange but she wasn't one to question odd things happening, not after her fifteenth birthday and her first trip down the well at least. She might be more inclined to question the normal rather than the _ab_normal after everything she'd been through.

Kagome stood and wrapped her sheet tightly around her body before following Takara to the door at the side of her room. What she found made her breath escape her.

The room was large and featured a man-made hot spring in the center, steam rising up welcomingly. She listened with half an ear as Takara pointed out the various soaps and scent rocks that she could add for her relaxation.

Once Takara left, Kagome removed the sheet but noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned sharply in fear that someone was in there with her but instead came face to face with her reflection.

Her eyes travelled the length of her body, her hands removing various bandages along the way so that she could see the extent of damage left behind by careless claws. Once cleared and bared to her own eyes, Kagome cringed and shied away a bit. She looked hideous!

Her one eye was swollen and a horrid shade of purplish-black, though she could see out of it again, meaning it had looked worse yesterday. There was a map of cuts, scrapes, gouges, and bruises that littered her entire body, a mess like a collage of pain. Truly she probably looked better than she should and she knew that it was all because of Daisuke.

When she finally pulled herself from the mirror, Kagome walked to the large pool of water and slipped in, hissing when the heat and minerals stung deep and made her acutely aware of her scarring body. Once the stinging stopped, she reached for the soaps and began to wash away the grime, the blood, the memory, his touch.

She ran her hands down her body, tears slipping down her cheeks in memory of her moments of pain. Her eyes closed and she saw the angry red eyes of her once-friend shining with sadistic glee.

She felt her heart break at the thought that she had done this to him, that somehow this was her fault.

She replayed the memory over and over again until finally she stopped and looked up, the rain falling down on her like tears, soft and cold. The long white hair plastered against pale skin and framing amber eyes filled with nothing more than odd curiosity.

Kagome allowed herself to see Sesshoumaru, to understand that he had saved her; she gave merit to his idea that she should stay in the citadel, even in the main home with him. When she thought over everything that happened again, it didn't hurt as much. It was just her reality; cold, cruel, harsh reality.

"My Lady, you will shrivel up to nothing if you soak much longer"

Kagome snorted and looked up to find Takara staring at her with an amused smile. Having her there in the bathing room while she was naked didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would. But then, maybe that was just because she was a servant.

"If you think that then you'd be horrified if you knew how much time I usually spend in the bath at home"

Takara merely raised her own eyebrow in response and walked forward, a large fluffy towel held in front of her. Kagome, with a bit of help from her companion, got out of the spring and was wrapped up in the towel. She was then led into another conjoined room which she could only describe as a closet fit for a queen. It was large, had its own fireplace to keep it warm, and open even while holding an enormous amount of clothing, shoes, and various other trinkets.

She was instructed to sit on of the many large cushions placed around the room and once settled, Takara set to work on her hair.

"Takara, can I ask you something? It's probably stupid but…"

"What do you wish to know?"

Kagome stared at the demoness through the mirror, watching as she focused on detangling her long hair instead of meeting her eyes. She really felt stupid for asking, but she wanted to see him.

"Do you think I can see Lord Sesshoumaru today? Or do you think he'll be too busy?"

Takara tugged a bit when the brush became tangled from her jerking in surprise. Kagome heard her apologize when the tugging caused her to wince in pain.

"You'll be breaking your fast with him this morning. He's requested your presence in the gardens"

"That explains why the food's not here yet"

At that, Kagome sat quietly and let Takara work on her, manipulating her hair to do whatever she wanted it to do before releasing her to get dressed.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru walked through his gardens, flicking his hair away irritably each time it flowed over his shoulder. It would seem he would need to start pulling it away like his father used to do.

He glanced to the doors of the main house, irritation and impatience warring for dominance within his mind. She was taking a long time. What could possibly take so long?

**She will come. Patience! **

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly. His patience was legendary, but with her it was nonexistent.

He stopped beside the small garden table that had been prepared for their morning meal and glanced towards the doors again, then back to the gardens around him. He was proud of this particular part of the castle because he had personally built this after Rin had arrived.

He looked down at the table and noted that the water for their tea was still steaming, so waiting a bit longer wasn't really a problem.

**Unnecessary…she is here **

Sesshoumaru turned at that moment to see the doors to the castle open and close. He steeled himself for an apology, not something that was within his arsenal of perfection, but then stuttered within his own mind when she came into view. Even with her battered body and bruised face she was beautiful.

Her hair was pulled back at the top, the rest of it flowing down to rest over her shoulder and dance at her waist. He hadn't realized it was so long. The kimono she wore was a beautiful sapphire and silver undercoat with baby blue trimmings and waves patterned throughout the fabric. It hugged her frame and flowed around her, leaving room for a man to have to imagine the curves hidden beneath her curtains. The way it flowed made it seem like she was floating.

As she came closer, he noticed the small flower pins placed throughout her dark locks, adding a young and carefree felling to her outward appearance, though he knew she was anything but.

It was her face though that captured his attention, the skin left untouched apart from the small bits of powder covering her bruises and cuts. Her eyes were lightly outlined with a rich black coal, the deep blue of her eyes shining and sharp with its effects. A glossy red paint shimmered on her lips, barely a shade darker than he remembered her lips to be.

Though he realized he should not in fact remember what her lips looked like at any time over these past years.

Her quiet greeting broke his thoughts and she stood before him with her head bowed. He spared only a small glance at the smirk on Takara's lips before waving her away, taking note to mention his appraisal of her work later.

"Did you sleep?"

He noticed her hesitation and narrowed his eyes, unsatisfied when she nodded, a smile lifting her lips. He on the cushions in front of the low table and watched as she followed him down, her movements slightly stiff with the injuries underneath.

Her hand reached for the tea and he watched in fascination as she proceeded with the traditional ceremony, relaxed for the more intimate nature of their meeting. He hadn't known that she was trained in such things.

"My apologies for leaving your chambers so suddenly last night; it was ill of me to storm away in such a manner"

Her hand shook with her shock, but instead of blurting out her surprise, she surprised him with her response.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am a guest in your home…an extremely grateful guest. You have no reason to explain yourself to me"

"Hn"

He would press the matter, but if she was not offended by his actions then there was no reason for him to flounder through another forced apology. He did feel that she should be comfortable and that he should treat her as the honored guest she was, but he did _not _feel as though he had reason to seek her forgiveness. Especially not when she found no reason to give it either.

He studied her for a moment, watching as she sipped her tea, her eyes closing in pleasure. Still there were lines under her eyes and a weariness to her composure that spoke of a sleepless night.

"Did you sleep _enough?" _

He found her hesitation returned when he changed the question a bit; her ability to get out of answering this one would be tested. The way she pulled her lip in and nibbled on the edge, smearing the red paint across her teeth made him want to smirk. She probably didn't even realize that she did that.

"I had some nightmares, but nothing to worry about really"

Her admittance made him edgy, noting that there was in fact something of worry there, but there wasn't much he could do for it. He knew too well what troubles some endured after an experience like hers had been; she was not the first he had rescued from such a fate.

Before another word could be uttered, the smell of food reached him and he turned to see two servants with several platters closing in. Once the food was set down and the servants dismissed, Sesshoumaru grabbed a single piece of fish, signaling to Kagome that it was okay for her to retrieve her food.

He watched her eat while he nibbled a bit here and there. He was distracted by her presence, wondering over and again why he was bothering with her.

She dressed up well and he was not upset at having to admit her beauty; indeed such could be found in the strangest of places. However, he still had no reason to be breaking his fast with her other than for the simple fact that he chose to. But why would he choose to do such a thing? He had no interest in her. She did not matter!

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Rin?"

He focused on her again and tilted his head to the side. He'd forgotten the girls had once been close. It had been a while since they had last seen each other as well and Rin was beginning to get…testy lately. Perhaps there would be another use for Kagome's presence.

"Her studies began early today. She will come to find you when she is free, of that I am certain"

He watched her lift her fruit to her mouth, the action strangely enthralling. It reminded him that he had another reason to call her out here though.

"There is another matter I wished to inform you of this morning"

He watched as her mouth paused above her fruit, her dark eyes blinking up at him owlishly in response. As she placed the fruit back onto her plate and sat up straighter, he fought another smirk. Something was wrong with him!

"I believe I know what has happened, what _is _happening, to my half-brother"

***FR* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

**Bold = Beast **

Kaede had been gathering herbs when she found it, the small strip of green and white cloth. She had slipped it into her pocket as there was something greatly familiar about it, but her old mind could not place where she had seen it before; not that is until now.

Inuyasha had returned from the forest several days ago to tell them that Kagome had removed his beads as a gift. She thought it strange that he wasn't happy about it, or sad, or even mad. He acted as though it didn't matter to him at all. But then he told them that Kagome had returned to her time to retrieve a forgotten item. At the time there had been no reason to think that anything was out of place.

But then the young girl did not return. After the first day passed without Inuyasha saying anything or even blinking in the direction of the well, Kaede let it go. But then the next day passed, and the next and Inuyasha still made no fuss at all.

The half-demon was acting anything but normal too; he was rough with the villagers, threatening them when they were in his path, snarling when they looked his way. She had noticed then that Inuyasha did not carry his sword.

Kaede had a bad feeling in her bones and had decided to make a new set of beads as a precaution of safety until Kagome returned. She had a feeling that the girl did not know what the beads truly did for him.

Kaede sat amongst the foliage in the forest; the herbs she had been searching for were finally within reach. She put her basket to the side and pulled the small strip of fabric from her pocket, stroking it between her fingers with dread.

"Kagome…"

"Ah Kaede, what'd you go and find that for?! You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't be in my forest neither."

She stiffened at his words, watching over her shoulder as he sniffed the air, his eyes glancing down at her and locking onto hers with ferocity. It is as she feared.

"Those herbs…Kaede… I just got _rid _of that damn necklace"

Kaede narrowed her eye at the half-demon and turned her body around, scooting back as she did so.

"Something is different about ye, Inuyasha"

"Something indeed! But I am not Inuyasha. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the nameless beast, nameless because that simpering fool didn't have the _nerve _to give me one. That fool is now locked up tight and won't be coming out any time soon…or ever really. And you…you are Kaede; head _priestess _of that pathetic little village…for now at least."

Kaede took a step back, the heat rising in her body as her heart rate sped up.

"What do ye intend to do?"

The beast grinned wickedly and flicked his claws out.

"That is not your concern old woman. Once I kill you and that little village, I will be free"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Kaede sent enough spiritual energy at him to distract the beast for a few moments. She turned and ran as fast as her old bones would move, which was slower than she would have hoped.

The beast howled somewhere behind her and she knew then that it would not be long before he caught up to her. Every bone and muscle in her body ached, her lungs straining for air, but she only pushed herself that much harder.

Some villagers called out as she ran past, but she could barely call out to them to move, to hide! She heard more calls in the distance after that and knew that the beast had made it to the village already.

Her breath escaped her when she reached her hut, a feeling of triumph and hope filling her. The world spun and she found herself on the ground, a burning sensation in her arm telling her that it was broken, as were her hopes. She couldn't focus on that though. The demon looming over her demanded her full attention and she was not so naïve as to look away.

His eyes, the color of freshly spilt blood gleamed down at her as the beast crossed his arms over his chest, the action very much a habit of his more placated half. A smirk came to his lips, his elongated fangs glistening in the sunlight peaking over his face.

"Thank you, old woman, for that unexpected chase. I do love a good chase and now I'm all excited, ready to kill, with a whole village at my…disposal. How convenient. Such a good way to work off some of this boredom at the very least"

The dark chuckle that seeped from him sent shivers down Kaede's spine, fear causing her to scoot back involuntarily even knowing that it would set off his instincts. She felt the fear escalate when his ears twitched at the sound of her scuffling along the ground; the silence when his chuckle stopped was thick.

"It seems you have outlived your ability to amuse me Kaede. Rest well"

As the words left his lips, his arm lifted in a frightening display with his long, sharp claws poised and tinged with the blood from her arm.

She closed her eye and sent a prayer to every deity she knew of that the villagers would not suffer. A rush of wind sailed over her head and she heard a distant cry of salvation.

"Hiraikotsu!"

***FR* **

"Wait, so Inuyasha is…broken?"

As Sesshoumaru nodded his head in confirmation, Kagome shook hers in denial.

"I don't understand. Why now? Why so sudden? There were plenty of times before…_plenty_."

She watched with fascination as Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh, his features pinching with impatience.

"He removed Tetsusaiga"

Kagome scoffed at that. Of course he did…he always did.

"Yes, but he's done that many times before. Sometimes he would walk around without it for days."

"The power of the beads held him at those times. That trinket did not only give you control; it weakened his demonic energy so that he _could _be tamed. Such things are used by priestesses in times of dire need. Without the necklace, his demonic energy was returned full force"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in disbelief, her lips moving but the words that spilled out still shocked her.

"And with Tetsusaiga not at his hip, he had nothing to anchor his energy…to harness it to him with the overwhelming surge…"

"Yes. He has been overthrown by his own beast. You should not have attempted to remove the beads by yourself. Such an act was foolishness"

Kagome felt both rage and a sense of sickness overcome her.

"I believe I am done eating"

She stood from the table and stormed past her stunned companion in a typhoon of fabric. She didn't care if he found her rude or impetuous anymore. She hoped that he understood her actions, but figured he would not.

The door to the garden slammed closed behind her and though it felt good to slam his doors, it wasn't nearly satisfying enough.

She all but ran to her chambers, ignoring the looks of the servants and nobles as she passed them all, a sense of bitter wrath rising from the pit of her stomach, vile and metallic. When she reached her room, she threw open the door and ran inside, slamming it shut behind her before throwing herself on the freshly made bed. She wanted to cry, to scream her frustrations, but she did not have any tears left.

She simply curled up on top of the bed and let her mind wander, her eyes blank and her heart heavy with the weight of her own actions. Sesshoumaru's words rang in her ears, truth berating her childishness, her fantasy-laden mind, and all she could hear was that it was her fault, that she had done this. She was the one to blame for her undoing and possibly for the deaths of thousands of people.

The weight of it was too much, crushing and unmerciful in its relentless scream, and she felt the final snap inside her soul disconnecting her from all that she had been.

She really was foolish.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru stared at the door to his gardens for a while, lost in complete confusion at her outburst. It was unclear why she was so angry with him and for a moment he thought to demand her reasoning, confusion an unwelcome monster in his mind. But then he remembered who she was.

Her reasoning would not matter because her thoughts did not matter. But he would need to make it clear that she was not to mistreat his home during her stay here, her respect was long overdue.

**Probably not the best time to discuss this with her. **

While he agreed with his beast, he also did not want to be prisoner to the shrew in his own home, her anger and pain the stitching within the tapestry of his life. Such was unacceptable.

He walked briskly toward the towering stone building and leapt to his balcony, foregoing the questioning stares of the courtesans and servants. He did not want their opinions.

Once inside, he walked through his room and down the hall, pausing only for a moment to consider knocking. Instead he decided that he did not care. Her state of undress, if she were even changing, was not his concern; her acceptance or refusal of his entry into her chambers inconsequential. He had seen it all before anyway.

The door slid open easily, though he noticed a small crack in the wooden frame, his ire escalating at her mistreatment of his home.

He closed the door much more gently than _she_ obviously had and stalked over to the bed, stopping to stand in front of her, towering and menacing, his chagrin a direct product of their melee. When he opened his mouth to berate her though, he paused, blinking in wonder as he looked down his nose at her. She hadn't so much as acknowledged his presence, the importance of it little to her; she was seemingly unaware that he was there even though she was staring straight at him from her place on her bed.

With curious eyes, Sesshoumaru reached out to grasp her shoulder but pulled back as though burned when her words bit out at him, hissed from places deep within, the darker corridors she hid from the world.

"Don't touch me. I'm tarnished, remember? Besides…"

He watched as she sat up, pushing herself with her arms until she could gather her legs underneath her body properly.

"…I might do something _foolish_ again and cause _your _city to be destroyed"

Sesshoumaru stood by her bed, her words turning over in his mind, confusion as unwelcome as before, but no less present than before. He did not understand what she meant about destroying the city. How could she possibly manage such a feat?

"He's probably already killed them all by now and I can't even cry for them. I have no tears left"

He closed his eyes, the breath that he did not realize was held slipping from his grasp unintentionally. It made sense now, her anger at his words, her strange accusations. He did not agree with her though; she was not at fault for this, but he was uncertain how to make her see that.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the edge of the bed, his head turned to see her face but disappointed to find her eyes cast down, a distinct refusal, a denial . He reached out and pushed her face up to see him with a finger under her chin.

The stubborn woman kept her eyes closed though.

"Look at me!"

He watched with veiled satisfaction as her eyes slowly opened to reveal the troubled seas she guarded so closely.

"You are not at fault. Your actions were made in ignorance… your intentions, however, were not."

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand to the bed, a sigh tumbling away from him heavy with the burden of her truths. She needed to understand what was happening better so that she might stop blaming herself and start helping him to find a way to fix the problem.

"Inuyasha has led a difficult life. As a half-demon it was destined to be so. However, my father's blood is more potent than most. Any other would not have needed an anchor"

"But I released him…in more ways than one. This _is _my fault"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and acquiesced to her reasoning. She was not entirely incorrect.

"Perhaps, but that does not make you responsible…not this time"

"I don't understand"

"You, the girl from the future with no demons and no magic…how could you possibly understand this?"

He watched her recoil with his words, draw back and slip inside the shell of her creation, her own protection; the lack of emotion he fed into them was likely more damaging to her than if he had said those words in anger. But he would not because he was not angry. He was simply stating a fact, asking a question that needed no answer.

"Since you find it necessary to take responsibility for the consequences of your action and disregard the actions of my half-brother, then do so properly. Stop wallowing in your sorrows and repair what you have damaged"

He stood from her bed and watched as her eyes followed him, her silent pleas begging him to explain more; he would not do so until she asked it of him properly. He owed her nothing but would give her just about anything. Such was the damage his brother had done.

"Please…wait"

Sesshoumaru paused at the door, his hand on the frame ready to leave.

"I don't know what to do. I don't…"

Her sigh carried weariness but also frustration, a small measure of determination burying itself inside the ocean of her eyes beside the doubt. For now, that would be enough.

"Meet me at the dojo after the midday meal. Takara will find you suitable attire"

He did not wait for her response, did not care to hear it. She had asked for his help and would receive it as he saw fit to give it. She did not need to like the answers he had, she simply had to follow his directions.

Even _she _should be able to manage that much.

***FR***

Kagome stood in the middle of what she could only call a grand arena. It was magnificent and beautiful and nothing of what she had expected a dojo to look like.

For starters, it was outdoors. Why she had assumed it would be inside was beyond her, but thinking on it now made her realize how foolish an indoor dojo would be for a demon like Sesshoumaru. Still she couldn't help but marvel at the genius of it all, the natural and solid beauty that was captured in that single place on earth.

There were stones all around her that made a stairway high up into the forest canopy, the steps easily doubling as seating for any onlookers. The ground under her feet was pounded down by use but otherwise natural, rocky, uneven and more realistic than any flat wooden surface could ever hope to be.

The moss that grew around the stones and the trees that came up over the tops concealed the area such that she hadn't noticed it until she was inside, Takara having laughed at her for not realizing they had arrived. But the entrance had been just as enthralling.

She had thought that they had come up to another stone wall to pass through, the vines and moss on the stones, along with the trees surrounding it had hidden the entrance from her unknowing eyes.

When they passed under an arch half made of stone and half from an ancient tree curled over, she had stopped to marvel at the combination. It was a beautifully natural landmark that gave her the impression that this place had always existed and was merely being purposed for a dojo until such a time that it was no longer necessary.

"There are many places like this within the citadel. This is my _personal _dojo"

Kagome turned in shock at the sound of his voice, the tenor of it washing over her in calming waves.

"It's so… indescribable"

She noticed his smirk and glowered at his amusement, unimpressed with his display of haughtiness. There wasn't any other way to describe it so she wasn't going to try.

"What am I doing here anyway?"

She watched as his demeanor turned from amiable to cold, hard determination.

"You are going to learn. The problem with humans lies not in their weaknesses, but rather in their acceptance that they are weak"

Kagome blinked and unfolded her arms, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"You will be one of few to study under me. You will study until there is nothing more to learn. You will not be weak any longer"

She took in a slow breath, apprehension filling her, burning determination steeling her nerves.

"In the future there are scientists that study all sorts of strange things. They can tell you how much of your brain you're using, how much of your capacity is left unused."

Her words were casual, flippant, uttered with absolute lackluster as though meaningless. His undivided attention had been inevitable.

"Humans use less than 2 percent of their potential. There is room for growth but we do not know how to reach it"

She noticed the way his eyes lit up with a type of enthusiasm she'd not seen on him before, brazen and open, an uncharacteristic show of excitement.

"Then let's show you how"

***FR***

Sango grunted with the effort to hold herself upright, her boomerang pressed tightly against her, the crazed

half-demon pressing into it and slowly moving her back into a trap. The cliff behind her seemed innocent

enough from here, but she knew well the craggy death that awaited any who were unfortunate enough to fall

off the edge.

Inuyasha knew it too.

"Stop this madness!"

Sango turned her head up and watched as Miroku's staff came slamming down onto their friend's head.

"Please, you must stop this!"

Sango let out a breath as the pressure left her, the demon being distracted by the swing of Miroku's staff.

She looked to the side to find Shippou and Kirara safe in the sky, far away from the battle that should never have happened.

"You'll both regret this now. I was going to let you live…at least for a while."

Sango turned her sights back to the demon, horror drawing vicious lines through her awareness, memories burning into her retinas of claws slashing at her dear lover. A small sigh escaped her when she saw that his claws had missed.

"I have better things to do right now. Do me a favor and don't get too bored. I'll be right back"

Sango blinked in confusion, her eyes tracing the silhouette of where he had been, too fast to see and

sailing away with the wind. Realization struck a moment later and she called out to Kirara, begging her to

come down so that they could follow quicker.

She leapt up and mounted her faithful cat, pulling Miroku up when he reached out for her, urgency straining the muscles of her soul.

"What is going on?"

Sango shook her head and urged Kirara faster, terror muting the words she longed to utter. Fears restrained her voice, solidly stuck in her throat, terrified that their utterance might make it true.

They followed him for only a few moments before coming to land in an all-too familiar clearing.

Dread filled her as she watched his claws lift over his head.

"INYASHA NOOOOOO!"

The force of his blood attack was staggering, a whirl of deadly blades that uprooted trees, exploded rock and mortar. When the dust settled, Sango slipped from Kirara's back, weak and sick and unwanted denial dragging her to her knees, her heart crying out for her friend.

The earth shrieked in agony, a cascade of wood and bones showering the earth, fodder for the hole that had once held the secrets of magics long lost. The way home had been shattered, lost to time, stolen by the beast that wanted only to obliterate all that she knew to be good.

***FR***

**Dun dun dun! **

**To SilverSoks, hope you like the new twist! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

**Bold = Beast **

Sesshoumaru stood with his back against the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to grasp the lesson. His patience was, as always, legendary for everything except her.

He closed his eyes, annoyance breathing through his skin, tilting his head back against the cold stone behind him. Over a week had passed and he still had not been able to get her to grasp this one particular lesson. It really wasn't that hard, but for her it seemed that it would be impossible. He knew it was not actually impossible and so he pressed her harder, farther, deeper.

She _would _learn this.

"Ahhh, I can't _do it! _Damn it!"

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru walked out to the center of the arena and looked down at her, disappointment clear in his amber eyes.

"Apparently you cannot do it at all"

Her lips parted, a breath of surprise, indignation crashing through a wild and fiery aura. She would not speak; he would not allow it.

"Practice your other talents. Find me in my study when you're through with this"

Anger dissipated, aggression fading to forceful acceptance; his satisfaction was tender and sweet. She needed to learn many things, but the basics, the essentials, were her foundation. This was not something she could slack on.

Baby steps, coddling like a tot in training, would not steady her hand, her energy. Harsh truth and open defiance of her lack was acceptable; it was often referred to as tough love and though he did not love her, he was invested in her success.

"I hate you"

He smirked and made his way back to the exit.

"That is fine."

He didn't need her to like him, didn't want her to in fact. All he wanted was for her to learn what she needed so that she could rectify her mistake and he could sleep peacefully again at night.

With Inuyasha traipsing through the wilds as he was now, there was little rest to be had. The citadel was well hidden within his forest and difficult to find for any that did not know the way. However, Inuyasha was blood and _would _eventually find it.

His scouts had found him sniffing around the borders of his property several times already and had to lure him away with well-placed scent markers. As of now, the only way to stop his half-brothers craze was to kill him.

That was not actually on his list of things he wished to accomplish. At any time in his life that it _might _have been a goal of his, it would have been one of the last on his list.

Still, the boy was causing too much trouble. Already the village he had lived in prior to his demon's overthrow was all but decimated, the huts burned and bloodied at his brother's hands. He had not heard word of any survivors, but there was no way to know for sure without going there himself. That was not yet an option though.

Sesshoumaru had also learned that the well which Kagome had coveted so much had also been destroyed, her way home stolen from her. That was not something he was willing to tell her just yet. She had only just started to leave her depression behind and he found that he was reluctant to give her reason to turn inward again.

She could be quite destructive when caught in the throes of one of her rages.

Looking down at the missive in his hand, Sesshoumaru frowned with indecision. The destruction his brother wrought seemed to have extended beyond his borders now; it was imperative that he be stopped.

His fist curled around the paper, the acid of his poison burning it to nothing more than charred ashes. He could not protect her from this if he could not save his brother, but he saw no other way without her help. She was the key to his brothers undoing.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his thoughts roam, his memories cascading around him. His brother's birth was fresh in his mind, the day he found him foraging through the forest after his mother had died, the day of his first kill, his first love and consequent seal to the sacred god tree. The memories continued, flooding his mind and capturing his attentions. Something had to be done, but death seemed like the only option at this point.

He opened his eyes to find Kagome standing in front of him, her body bouncing from one foot to the other.

"I did it. I did it. I've got it! I know what to do now. Come on, I'll show you!"

He barely registered the touch of her hand as it grasped his, pulling him along behind her, down into her, a spiral of deterioration much likened to the association of death. As she neared the stairs he pulled back, her body falling into him, his hands falling onto her waist.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down into the confusion of her pretty blue eyes and held back a sigh, the spiral closing, his fate sealing, and he fought against it, a passionate battle against the inexorable truth. She was going to be his undoing as well.

He lifted her up slightly and took off in the opposite direction, launching them both from the balcony of his study, up and over the main house and into the courtyard in front of the dojo. When they landed, he released her and watched with satisfaction as she stepped back and looked up at him, no sign of confusion or dizziness as there would have been before.

Her training was paying off at least.

"Oh, well…that was faster I guess"

"Your lesson…"

"Oh right. Come on then, come and see!"

He followed behind her as she trotted into the dojo, her feet springing and lifting her onto one of the boulders inside. It was one of the one's she had had difficulty reaching until yesterday and now it seemed as though she wanted to spend more and more time up there.

He leapt up to the boulder and stood behind her, his hands itching to hold her against him since they were so close already.

His eyes followed the movement of her hands, her wrists moving in controlled waves. The energy that flowed through her body came forward, casting an eerie white glow around her fingers. As her hands fluttered, the energy moved along the currents she created, flowing like the waves of the sea crashing on the shore.

He wondered how much control she could manage and decided to see if she could hold her concentration.

His hand slowly reached out and touched her elbow, the light of her energy flickering in response to her surprise, but not dying out. That was good enough.

He traced a claw down the length of her arm slowly, his fingers tracing the back of her hand and resting against her fingers, completely molding to her hand like a second larger skin.

He pushed his hand forward and pulled back again, waiting for her to follow.

"Stay with me"

Her small gasp elicited a soft smirk from him as he looked down at the top of her head and wondered what she was thinking, knowing what he meant, his battle stance weakening against the winds of change.

"Slow"

He moved his hand forward then backward, up then down, and back again. There was no pattern to his movements, just directions chosen at random to see if she could follow. Once she was moving in synch with him, he decided to make it more difficult.

"Faster"

He felt the shiver that raced down her spine as his breath danced over her ear. His hand moved against hers, quicker this time, trailing the light that flowed from her fingers, feeding his soul to the demons of his truths, the reality of his downfall.

His hands continued to move, her own following his lead like a dance. She danced with him; she was a good dancer.

He placed his other hand on her hip, her body held steady to him, molded perfectly, completely aware as their hands moved faster, dancing frenetically through the air, magic coursing and undulating around them.

"Faster"

Her pulse quickened under his touch, thrummed with his command, her hand flowing with his perfectly, and his other hand tightening on her soft hip.

"Sesshoumaru…"

A single word whispered into the magic, the anti-venom of their poisonous spell, unintentionally woven and desperately broken. His eyes searched for hers, seeking the vast oceans that held her treasured and traitorous thoughts, her wants, her needs. She was staring at their hands, a blank expression marring her face, offering nothing of the world within, the secrets held under deceptively fragile skins.

"I have to go"

Her feet moved quickly, her body dropping to the ground silently, a new trick, a control he gave to her; and she ran. The salt of her tears followed in her wake and he wondered why her tears fell now, not then but now when there was naught that needed grieving. It had been much more sensual than he had ever intended it to be, but even after what she'd been through, no female should run crying from that.

He blinked in confusion and dropped to the ground, all the while wondering what had happened, how it had gotten that sensual, why she had run off, why he felt moved by it, uncentered and curious to it.

**Unworthy **

What? His beast never found her unworthy; hence the many problems he had with his own beast.

**She thinks she's unworthy **

Oh, well…that made more sense then, didn't it? But then again it didn't. Why on earth would she think she was unworthy? Other than the fact that she was in fact unworthy…her reaction did not make any sense. Usually one would welcome such activity, such heightened awareness, if one wanted to capture the attentions of one out of their reach.

And if she had not wanted to capture his attention, then it would not have bothered her so much when she did so.

**She is tainted **

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and blinked up at the curtains blowing at the balcony of her room. Did she truly believe that she was unworthy because of what his brother had done? He wondered if she thought she was now destined to finish her life without a mate because of Inuyasha. It wouldn't surprise him; she had strange ideas, but then all humans did.

Of course, that could actually be the case with humans; an impure bride was not the best bride to have. He wondered what she would think if she knew how demons viewed such things.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked into the house, his thoughts stuck on the strange priestess he'd acquired. Whatever it was that was bothering her was her problem. He was not going to fix this one because he really had no way to fix it. It's not like he was going to lay with her just to make her feel better.

He doubted that would make her feel better anyway…at least not for the long term.

***FR* **

Takara watched as Kagome threw another pillow against the wall, a frustrated growl ripping from her throat. She had stormed into the room a few minutes ago and began ranting uncontrollably about the twisted games of fate.

While her views of the fates were amusing, her tantrum was not.

She knew that the girl was hurting, had witnessed her outbursts and tears many times over the past several days. Still she had no idea what ailed her.

Another scream broke her thoughts and she looked up from her place on the ground near the door to watch as Kagome flung her arms in a circle before launching another pillow at the wall.

"Stupid _ass!" _

She raised a brow at the girl's choice in words and shook her head; how could an ass be stupid? Sometimes she said the strangest things.

"Kagome…"

She waited for the girl to stop moving, as was her indication that she was listening. Her refusal to turn to her meant that she was still very much caught up in her rage though.

"Perhaps you should find another way to vent your rage. It wouldn't do to destroy more of the room you have been given for your stay. Do you remember how he was when you destroyed your door frame?"

She watched as the girl spun around, her eyes taking in the damage she had done. There were scorch marks covering the walls and ceiling, the side of the bed smoking in remembered flames.

"He's going to kill me"

The girl fluttered to the ground in a flurry of cloth, the rage stolen from her veins in that one moment.

Takara pushed herself up and made her way over to her charge, softly placing a hand on her head.

"He won't kill you. You're valuable to him"

The girl snorted and waved her hand away, leaning against her other hand for support.

"You don't understand, Takara. I'm only useful to the downfall of his brother. I'm no good to anyone after that."

Takara blinked in confusion. What was she going on about _now_?

"I don't want to kill him because he's my best friend, all things aside. But I also don't want to do it because then I…well I run out of usefulness"

"Lady Kagome, as always you are being dramatic"

"No, I'm not. You don't understand Takara. Taking him down is the last thing I've got. After that it's…he took everything else away already"

Takara tilted her head to the side in wonder. Whatever the problem was, it definitely had to do with whatever she had gone through.

She didn't know what happened to her. All she knew was that her Lord had come in one night with a bundle of blood and bruises. Who could have guessed that such an interesting creature was hidden underneath all that?

But though Takara did not know how she had come to acquire such nasty things, she had her guesses. She was glad that her Lord had found her though because Takara was quite comfortable with her newest assignment.

No matter what happened or where she went, either Lord Sesshoumaru or Takara escorted the young Lady everywhere. And Takara was quite content to spend time with the tiny beauty.

Takara was, like many in the citadel, a salvaged being. Her Lord had found her broken and beaten one day and after learning of her plight had stolen her away to the mighty citadel of the west.

She was an unfortunate case though, one he could not fix. Since her coming of age, she believed that the Gods had mistaken her and made her to fit a female body when in fact she was nothing that a lady should be.

Even here in this world where strange tastes and open minds ruled the normal, her brand of different was frowned upon, spat at and disgraced. But not here, not with her Lord. He had saved her and provided for her a purpose.

She was eternally grateful to him and had vowed to serve him in any capacity he saw fit for the remainder of her life. That was how she became his most trusted servant.

But here before her was a new problem that he had taken in, another project he deemed interesting enough to give it more than just a passing thought. Here was a broken priestess whose reputation preceded her and her rage followed.

"Kagome, won't you tell me what happened?"

She knew that she shouldn't ask, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know, needed to in fact. The girl had clung to her desperately, begging her to see her as a friend and not a burden.

Takara fell to her charms easily.

But she didn't know what had happened and could not help her properly because of it.

"No! He said I didn't have to!"

"And you don't. Forgive me for asking. I only want to help"

"You can't help me, Takara. I am what I am. But…I don't need to throw such horrible fits. He might actually kill me one day"

Takara smirked and shook her head, holding her hand out for Kagome to pull herself up with.

"Thanks"

"For you, anything"

She laughed at Kagome's confusion and sighed. Perhaps if she understood what her plight had been, then Kagome might be able to trust her more.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

At Kagome's hesitant nod, Takara motioned for her to sit on the bed and waited until she was comfortable before spinning her tale for her.

"Long ago, never mind how long actually, there was a young demoness. She was smart, witty, strong, intelligent…"

"Takara"

She let out a sigh and joined Kagome on the bed, sitting in front of her lotus style.

"Fine, fine. At the coming of age, each demon and demoness is to choose their first suitor, or uh…dally if you will."

"Wait, they what with what?"

Takara smiled in amusement and nodded.

"When we come of age, we are expected to find someone to, you know, show us how it's done"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. Demons just lose their virginity to whoever they're crushing on and everyone's okay with it? What about mating?"

"Kagome, that comes later"

"But with the same person, right?"

"Ah, I suppose that's happened before, but not very often I don't think. Now stop interrupting me; it's my story to tell"

"Sorry"

"Right. Now on this day, a young demoness searched and searched but could not find the one that made her heartbeat race, her palms sweaty, her body sing…none of the things that were supposed to happen ever did happen. So she waited, wanting to find someone that she could trust. It was very important that she learn from this experience all she could and worries of inadequacy would only cloud such an experience."

She watched Kagome nod in understanding, her eyes glued to hers as she soaked in her tale.

"One day when picking apples from the local orchard, the demoness came upon a person that was so perfect that she knew…there could be no other. But this person was forbidden, a taboo amongst the demon society. It was not acceptable. Still, she found herself standing before them, introductions being made and shy smiles shared. She was glad to see that the other person seemed to feel the same about her. But how could she know? How could she be sure? What was she to do?"

Takara grabbed a pillow from the side that Kagome left open for her and hugged it close as her memories washed over her.

"Many moons passed as the two met secretly beneath the apple trees and moonlight. They shared their secrets and eventually learned that each yearned for the other in the same way. The shock was frightening and wonderful and forbidden. They agreed to meet again, but this time they would go where no other could follow"

"They met days later under the boughs of a Sakura Tree, the blossoms heavy and ready to fall. They gave themselves to each other that night, their passions endless. But all was not right. They had been followed and the eyes that watched the forbidden love lashed out at them, his sword slashing in angry arcs. And the demoness fell to her knees in agony, her lover having been slain."

Kagome's gasp brought her from her memories momentarily, her eyes filled with tears at the pain that still felt so fresh.

"But all was not lost! The man beat the demoness, bloodied and burned her until she couldn't stand any longer. Then he left her there alone to die next to her love. But someone else was there to see it. A young Lord barely settled on his thrown and travelling to know his lands. He knelt down next to the fallen lovers and watched as the one still barely alive cried silently for her pain"

She reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, holding it gently and running her thumb across the back of her hand.

"He carried her home that night whisked her away to the grandest place known to demons and sent her to a healer. The next morning when she arose, he followed her to the gardens and listened to her story, telling of why such an atrocity had occurred that past day. And when her story was done, she bowed her head to accept her fate; death was imminent. However, he had other plans"

"He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, calling for her to rise. She did so, confused but grateful. He explained that he did not care for her business. She was welcome to remain as a servant if she so chose. Of course, she did"

"But…what happened? I don't understand! Why would they kill your lover? The story _was _about you, wasn't it?"

Takara grabbed Kagome's other hand and ran her fingers over the soft skin, marveling at the smoothness of it even after her use of the bow for so many years.

"Kagome, I told you that story so that you can understand. Our Lord is merciful and sees things that others cannot. You may be angry with him now, but open your mind. He knows something you do not and it is good for you"

"Takara, stop molesting my guest"

Takara dropped Kagome's hands and scooted away before leaving the bed altogether and bowing low to both Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I was only telling her a story"

She moved to leave the room and give them space to talk, but couldn't help herself with her next words.

"You never know…she might like it"

With that, she quit the room and made her way through the halls to her other chores, her cheeks flaming with her embarrassment.

***FR* **

"I've missed something…completely and utterly missed it"

He watched as she shook her head, clearly attempting to shake her thoughts.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"Well, I don't get why they killed her lover? Were they human?"

Sesshoumaru blinked in shock.

"She did not tell you?"

"Ah well, she was going to until _you _interrupted us."

Sesshoumaru snorted and sat at the foot of the bed.

"You might be grateful for that if you knew"

Her mumbled words made him squint his eyes in thought.

"Maybe…maybe not"

He took a deep breath and turned to face her more fully, wondering how exactly to word this information.

"Takara's lover was a demoness"

"Okay so what was the problem then?"

He watched her, stared into her eyes and willed her to hear the words he spoke. The light flickered to life and shock colored her face. He was hard pressed not to smirk then.

"Oh… oh I get it. A demon_ess. _Oh wow. Oh…wow"

Her words changed from shock to intrigue over the course of two seconds, making him wonder what exactly she was thinking then.

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

She squeaked in response and blinked at him as though being caught doing something wrong. He narrowed his eyes and studied her for a moment, watching her hands as they began to tangle with the sheets beneath her in her nervousness. Interesting.

"Does it not bother you then?"

"Me? No way! It's sort of common in the future actually. Still frowned upon of course, but no one is executed for it."

That was certainly something of interest. Perhaps Takara would benefit in the future. He knew well how lonely she was; she had even tried to lay with a male once to assuage her loneliness, though that had ended in disaster.

"And what of you?"

"Me? What do you mean 'me'?"

"You seem intrigued"

He watched with interest as color splashed over her newly healed skin, her eyes darkening with wanton thoughts. Interesting indeed.

"I don't think I'm….well I'm not like Takara, but I've always wondered…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. What was there to wonder about?

"Never mind; I shouldn't be telling you this anyway"

He smirked at her odd behavior and shook his head to dispel the oddity of their conversation. Though really it was not so odd, all things considered.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something um…equally strange? Since we're on the topic I mean"

He nodded and wondered what she could possibly want to know that she couldn't wait to ask Takara about later.

"She told me that you guys…well…when you come of age…it's um…"

"It is common to find a partner then, yes. Why do you ask?"

He watched as the information settled within her, the idea taking root.

"Humans aren't like that. We can't be defiled, not even willingly. We can't be married off if we aren't pure"

So that _was _her problem this afternoon!

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Just another reason to envy you I guess"

"Hn"

***FR* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

******BOLD = Demon**

Cool wind whipped the dried grasses, the air crisp with the signs of early fall. The scent of blood freshly spilt, hot from the bodies from which it poured tangled with the wind, excited his blood again. His eyes dropped in bliss, the salacious tempo of blood lust captivating his senses, tipping his head back to allow him to savor the moment.

The village was small, insignificant with nothing to offer; nothing but the maiden with her beautiful cries, the melody of lacerating ache as she flayed before him, undulated with him until her breaths were gone, an aggrieved lament hissing on the cool damp of the evening dew.

Their dance had been exquisite, but her body had lacked the strength he required, the insatiable drive to survive. She was not like his other lover, the first he'd taken without the presence of his propitiated half, his docile twin that ruled his duality.

He stood at the top of a hill looking out over his older brother's forest, the beast that claimed to have alpha rights, that plagued his steps even in his most tempered days. The citadel was in there somewhere, he knew this and yet he could not find it.

The citadel was essential to his progression only because there was someone there that was simply dying to see him again. She had escaped him once, slipped away under the cover of darkness, of wet and meddlesome rain. He would take full responsibility for the slip in his guard over his precious pet, but that would not be happening a second time.

He simply needed to find her again.

There were secrets she held, words that ached to fall from her blood-stained lips. An attempt to find the citadel, the place his dear brother would fall, had led him deep into his mind, to memories not shared, things unknown to him, a search for knowledge of the how, the where. His search was fruitless but for the small thing he found, the hint of something deeper, something darker and more sinister… something he craved to savor but had no idea its taste.

The little harlot had given him a name; she, the one that denied him again and again, that forsook his existence and locked him away behind beaded spells, trickery and games, knew what he was called, held power over his life.

Oh what he wouldn't give to hear his name, even once, to know what power it held, _could _hold. He wondered desperately what name she called him, what little utterance brought his face to her mind, the characters, the meanings, the reasons.

The nameless beast took in a deep breath, greedy to savor the taste of his work on his palate once more before taking off at a leisurely pace back inside the thick forest.

He was going to find the citadel. He was going to find _her. _ And when he did, when he finally learned his name, then they would dance again until the rain of blood fell around her, captured her, bent and broke her and swallowed her whole.

It was going to be beautiful.

***FR* **

Kagome walked through her room and into the springs, a hum hiding at the tip of her lips. Sweat soaked through her plain kimono, a grimace of distaste coloring her eyes as she peeled it away and set it aside to be cleaned before stepping into the welcoming waters.

A hiss of sore and tired muscles, aching bruises and strained energies, fell from her tired lips. Sesshoumaru had worked her hard today.

Over a month had passed since he had brought her here; weeks burdened with healing, with training, with learning. Her wounds were gone now, memories long since melted from her skin; Daisuke's miraculous work had left her with only two scars on her hips where the gashes had cut the deepest.

Her hands traced the curves of her body, the raised and toughened skin sweeping against her fingertips as they passed over the new scars crossing over old memories from a time long past when this world had been still new to her. Memories of the old scar, of the demon that sliced her fangs into her side, the bauble that spewed from her body in a shower of blood, split her mind and pulled her back into a past of less savory things.

Her body shrank in recollection, her mind shying away from the tortures of the jewel, the souls that stole from her precious energy, time and effort slinked together to bind the beasts, and she tried not to think much on it.

It was easier to pretend it didn't still exist.

She looked up as the door to the spring slid open to reveal Takara, her long braid swaying behind her gracefully, a pendulum of silk trailing from the base of her head, a hint of her slender neck peeking out with every step she took.

"Would you like some company?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes trailing behind the female that walked to the opposite side of the spring, her socks removed and her feet sinking into the waters up to her knees while she sat on the edge. She felt her skin heat up as she watched the female, a torrid web of thoughts, of what if's and maybe's sashaying across her imagination, coloring her skin in rosy hues. The images were stark, real, untrue, and she turned away to cleanse the dirtiness and the edge from the day, from her thoughts.

"Takara, did you ever think about finding someone again?"

Kagome wasn't one for dredging up old pains, the feel of them like sand and rock grating against a soul, raw and numb from memories of what could have been, but she cared for Takara more than she wanted to admit and was desperate to see her happy.

"That is not possible, Lady Kagome"

Steam and liquid and denial washed over her as she knelt, rinsing it all away, a feeling of freshness flowing around her as she waded in the center of the springs.

"You aren't the only one, Takara"

Her eyes sought sovereignty from the truth, sanctuary from the questions, truth from the lies. She could not look at her then, her face a veneer of honesty, a mask of un-lying and incapable of it. Her own truth hid her eyes from the one she called friend, but the words had to be said; she had to know that she too supported her, not just their Lord, Sesshoumaru.

The fact that he did so, however, made Kagome look at him just a little bit differently now, a wider spectrum of acceptance roving through her eyes whenever she peered at his seemingly unmovable presence.

"You know?"

Kagome looked up to find her servant, her friend, watching her with darkened eyes, fear bright and clear, her eyes darkening with the effects.

She swam to the edge of the spring quickly, grabbing her friend's hands and holding them tight under her chin much like a pleading puppy might.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear it! I was curious and … I asked"

Takara tried to pull away from her then, her hands tugging against Kagome's hold.

"I have to go"

She held tighter to her, unwilling and unable to let her go, one hand reaching out to Takara's face, not caring of the water that was soaking through her dry clothing.

"No don't! Please…stay!"

She felt Takara lean forward, watched as her eyes closed in relief, in acceptance, and she pressed her cheek into Kagome's hand. It was a sign of comfort, but it was comforting to Kagome as well.

"Kagome I can't…_we_ can't"

Takara's hands slipped from her, a feeling of panic wrestling for consciousness when she began to lift herself from the springs. In desperation, Kagome jumped for her and placed her hands on her legs, forced her to sit again, to stay.

"Don't go! I don't want you to go!"

Eyes dark with reason, so knowledgeable, so understanding, gazed down at her.

"Kagome, you are not like me"

Kagome smiled soft and knowing, understanding finally what her friend was worried about.

"No you're right, I'm not. But Takara…"

She reached for her hand again, her other hand finding purchase over Takara's chest where she could feel the beat of her heart as it raced under her touch.

"…there are things about me that even you do not know"

Her lips murmured in soft movements, secrets whispered to the cold walls and heated air.

"I know what you feel, what you see…I understand that the world is different for you, different colors. It's okay"

"But you are not angry for it?"

Kagome smirked and shook her head.

"How can I be? Where I am from, things are different. Your preferences are your own and I have no issues with them; in fact, they interest me"

"Oh?"

Heat washed over her, unrelated and unconcerned with the steam of the waters, her body temperature rising and her skin flushing several shades darker than it ought to be.

"You are not attracted to females, Kagome"

Kagome shook her head in agreement; she was not attracted to them, not really. But there was something about Takara that had her entranced, that made her blood beat faster, hotter, her body sing in anticipation. Of what? She didn't know.

"I am not attracted to women, no, but I _am _attracted to you, Takara"

Kagome dropped her head to her chest, embarrassment coloring her features with her admission, curiosity coloring her words with askance. It was hard to say such things when she wasn't even sure what it would mean.

She felt a hand on her cheek and looked up to find Takara smiling down at her, a knowing and comforting smile gracing her lips.

"You wish to know what a woman feels like"

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, words put to her thoughts, a solid and sound foundation on which to build her curiosity, her answers.

"I want to know what it feels like to be touched…gently"

She hadn't told Takara what had happened, but any demon with half a whit could figure out the basics of it, so she knew that the older female was aware of it. She just didn't know the details and Kagome did not plan on telling her.

"He hurt you very badly. Was it your first experience?"

Kagome shuddered in tortured memory, the truth of it washing her heat away to something more, something darker.

"It was my only"

"I see"

Kagome looked up and found that Takara was reaching for her again; silently asking her to come closer, to which Kagome easily complied. Touch was well understood, companionship a staple of life, especially to humans; Kagome was no different, did not fear another's touch for the crimes of one.

"Turn around"

She turned carefully, leaned back against the edge of the springs between Takara's legs, marveling at the touch that flitted over her shoulders and back then, her eyes closing with unsolicited bliss at the soothing, powerful touch.

Whispers of pleasure fell from her lips, lavish and unconcealed in the admiration of a skill well used. She felt soft, steady hands move over her shoulders and down, further and further until her breasts were being held, massaged, worshipped, a new touch burning and cooling all at once.

Her breath escaped her, surprise welling behind sealed rubicund lips at the strangely pleasurable feeling that one small action brought her.

She felt lips against her cheek, a soft ghost against her skin that made her turn and look to find Takara smiling at her again; she found her own lips mirroring that of her friend.

"I'll come to see you later tonight. We can talk more then. I'll retrieve your supper now"

Kagome nodded and pushed gently away from the springs to give Takara room to move, watching entranced as she walked away, her hips swaying gently from side to side, a captivating and sensual glide. Had she always walked like that? Or was she doing it deliberately now that she knew that someone was looking?

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru walked through the halls toward his personal chambers, not paying mind to any of the servants as he passed by, their heads bowed low as was required. One, however, was so lost in her own world that she didn't even notice him, had simply kept walking right past him, contemplation and elation stringing through her energy.

Usually he wasn't so brash with her, but she _was _his first ranked servant and she _was _defying rank.

His hand reached out, her arm snagging in his grasp as she walked by, the force of it moving against her, her feet stumbling, body jerking beside him as he all but carried her into the next room in the hall, a guest room empty of any other beings. Her small squeak of surprise wavered and morphed into a gush of air expelling from her lungs, unintentional though quiet as he slammed her up against the wall, his hands blocking either side of her to avoid her attempts at escaping his ire.

Something gave him pause though, a tickle to his senses, a scent that called out to be noticed, remembered, heeded. He could easily detect the scents of the hot springs, the soaps that were common within his wing, the underlying scent of his pack-mate Kagome, but there was also something more, something…other.

He noticed that the lower half of her pant legs were soaking wet, the sharp tang of the springs heavy within the cloth, along with several random places along her body, the pattern of it strange, inexplicable. He lifted a perfectly sculpted brow in curiosity and looked into her eyes to see her reaction.

"What _have _you been doing?"

Her dark eyes blinked up at him, wild and filled with a strange sort of excitement, but her words were casual, blasé, a tone of unimportance as though they were discussing nothing more than the weather in passing.

"Giving Kagome a bath"

He stood straighter, hands falling to the sides in his surprise, his head tilting slightly as he thought over her words.

"Giving Kagome…"

He blinked at the suddenly empty wall and turned his head to the side to see the soles of her sandals as she sprinted away from him, a low laughter following in her wake, quiet for only his ears to know.

While he was aware that Takara was Kagome's personal maid and would assist her with many things, he didn't truly believe that she needed assistance in bathing. That woman was almost like a fish with her craving to bathe so often, not that he was complaining.

It made him wonder in what capacity Takara was _helping _her Lady.

**Ooh, very intriguing **

More like scandalous!

**Not a bad way to end a day. What were they doing in the bathing chambers together, hm? **

He wasn't certain whether he wanted to know or to avoid the answer to that.

With a shake of his head, Sesshoumaru made his way to his personal chambers to complete his own evening routine, thoughts of the wild females within his citadel dancing through his mind, pulling a small growl from his tightened lips. He did _not _need to be thinking about _either _of those women in such capacity; one of them wasn't even made to be with men, the other was simply…other.

As he lay in bed that night listening to the sounds of his house, he had to remind himself that her business was her own, not his to trifle with in the dark of the night. Still, it was very difficult to _not _hear the sounds that slipped from her personal chambers, the heady and wanton cries that bled through the walls, an inviting yet forbidden melody of things better left unheard, unknown, unacknowledged.

Clawed fingers dug into woven silks, shreds and rips competing against the carnal echoes slipping over his awareness.

Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to place her room so close to his after all.

***FR* **

Silk sheets twisted and turned, tangled around the lithe female body next to her. She was enraptured by her smile, her laughter, her kiss. Something about her made Kagome's body tingle with want, with devious and spicy need.

The sound of her breath filled her ears as it escaped her, breathless and full, lost in an afterthought while her head was thrown back in ecstasy, the silk rubbing against her skin. Heat poured from her body as the hands of her friend pulled gently at her clothing, her shirt tangled in clawed hands and waiting for permission.

"Don't stop"

Her words were quiet, firm, needy. She wanted this more than she had thought, felt it in her very soul.

Takara rested her body over hers, one hand twirling through dark strands of hair and the other scattering heated waves of pleasure, dances of fires and washes of ice wherever she could reach. Her lips danced over her face, her jawline, down her neck.

Kagome held her closely, keeping her body tight against her own, searching for the unknown, the unreachable, finding her lips and searing her with kisses met with passion.

Her lips fell open and her back arched when hands grazed her upper thigh, a quiet moan falling away from her, a sly hiss trapped beneath Takara's lips when those same hands grazed places no one dared before.

She reached down and placed her hand on her friend's ass, squeezing gently and running her nails down the back of her leg, proud of the sound she had caused her to make, satisfaction at her abilities giving way with responses of gratification.

Their meeting tonight was heated, taboo, and so incredibly sexy, an experience indescribable by its sheer prohibition.

She felt shamed at first, afraid of the thoughts of others, terrified of knowing but curious, until finally she concluded that this was her reality. Her life would never be normal again; the few that might accept her, even less consider lying with her, stay with her…all were of the demon society. She, being human, would be left with very little options for her future, though any were better than none at this point.

It did not bother her that her first truly passionate experience was of the female persuasion.

She couldn't complain that Takara happened to take an interest in her. She was surprised at her own interest for the older female, but not as afraid of it as she had thought she might be.

Takara was gentle with her, held her, kissed her, but did not push her, experience and understanding lending to her patience. Her hands never roamed where Kagome did not want them. She never touched her skin unless given express permission. She always asked and always complied, a true companion to learn from.

And throughout all of it, Takara gave Kagome something that she had not realized she had needed; another soul to lie next to her and warm her bed at night, the need foreign and unclear to her inexperienced mind.

She spent that first night learning the many curves of her friend, the sounds that she could pull from Takara, and the sounds that Takara could elicit from _her _with a few well-placed touches or heated kisses.

This was more than she had ever felt before; more than she had known could be possible. It was passion; it was fire, soothing waves of pleasure and comfort. She was comfortable with the demoness that made her want things she should not want, things that should make her want to turn away, but she did not, which surprised her immensely.

At the end of the night, when she fell asleep in the arms of her friend, she begged her to stay with her for a while longer, aware that such a scandal could never be known, could never be heard, seen, or thought. Kagome knew that whatever it was she had started with Takara would be interesting, intriguing, and short-lived.

It was, after all, forbidden.

***FR* **

**Authors Note: **I realize that many of you are not familiar with / comfortable with the female-female relationships that are often found within the anime kingdom. That's fine because this isn't going to be about that. This is a step that Kagome is taking, one that she is learning from to trust, to love, to accept. It will not be her lasting relationship because as she said…it's forbidden. ;)

This is in fact a Sesshoumaru-Kagome pairing story.

Hang in there kiddies, you'll see some humor soon, along with a little more drama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Small taps, a quick succession of noise, reigned over the senses of those occupying the halls in the armory. Frantic breaths filled with confusion and determination followed in the wake of the strange noise.

"Where _is _he?!"

The oddity of the sounds, of the question that fell quietly from distracted lips was not so odd any longer.

Time and time again, the young priestess ran through the halls of the holds in the citadel in search for one that would not be found. For months now, whenever the Lord was out, she would scour the grounds in a frenzied search for him, though the General knew well that she could tell his aura was not within the city. Over and over, her calls would seize the attentions of all that heard her, pity and understanding colorful in their eyes for her.

He would not come even if called, not for her.

The young priestess radiated a powerful aura, distress and confusion coloring it ugly and dark. She had grown much over the months since her arrival at the citadel, broken and weak, a human through and through.

Their Lord and master had taken an interest in her plight, as he did with most in his loyal entourage. Each member that their Lord held closest to him was either enemy or project; he found them, saved them, salvaged what was left of them, gave them purpose, and built them into the position that best suited them.

The General held reservations with this one though; hers was to be the first adult human quandary that their Lord undertook and he could not yet determine if that were to be good or bad, the consequences still unknown.

Kaikimaru looked away again, knowing where she was going, knowing that she would not stop to ask for assistance, knowing that she would not find her end today. Their Lord was on patrol again, a nuisance rankling against the wards of the citadel taking him from her side once more. Why he kept the nature of his leave from her was unknown to the General, but he did not question his Lord.

It simply was not his business.

***FR* **

Kagome stood on the slope of a bridge that connected the inner city to the housing and market district within the citadel. Soft, silken slippers hung loose from her hand at her side, the feel of them dragging her mind into a world of luxury and privilege. The stone beneath her bare feet was hard, cool to the touch, a mark of sensation with which to anchor her emotions and reality to one veritable point.

This was not the first time that Sesshoumaru had left the city without informing her; in fact, he did so often. She felt it though, every time he would leave, and her mind would run circles around itself trying to find him, her instincts screaming at her to be near him, to touch him, to know that his existence, his reality, was within her grasp.

A huff of air left her lips, irritation warring against reason deep within her thoughts, a swirl of dissension cascading through her. He did not have to tell her where he was going. He owed her nothing and she owed him everything. Her instincts were being ridiculous; she could not demand of him his time, his presence, his _anything_.

And yet she stood at the river crossing into the inner city, a debate on her lips, a thought in her mind, to search for him in even the most unlikely of places. Her need to see him, to feel him, was that great.

She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, the heat of the noon day sun warming her skin in the cool autumn winds. Winter was close, too close, and her mission had not yet started. Nerves, frayed and tender from misuse and fear, shook beneath her skin, made her crawl inside herself with anticipation, with burning determination.

Inuyasha was out there still, havoc treading deep wounds in his wake; she knew that he had caused damage to things, to people, in ways that she could never hope to mend. These things would be her regrets, her answering reflection in the request of truth for his blasphemy. She had set the beast free and hidden away in the safety of the west while the world died around her.

Terror, anger, disgrace, illness…all these things and more gripped at her, turned within her like the tides of the turbulent seas. Guilt was a terrible and loud thing.

"Kagome!"

She turned around, her eyes searching for the voice of the one that made her safe, made her comfortable, gave her peace. There was something about the woman that held her favor so well that Kagome just could not get enough of, addiction feeding her, making her weak with want and strong with conviction.

"I came to tell you that young Rin has requested your presence."

Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of the girl's name, knowing that her time within the city had been appropriated away and her visits to the young girl were made scarce because of it. Still more captivating was the need the girl had for her to be near as often as possible. Kagome was the only human within the city besides little Rin; as such, the girl had practically flocked to her and melded like a second skin to her hip. It was endearing really.

"Take me to her please"

Kagome followed behind Takara, watching the way her body floated over the changing terrain, melding with it like water over a bed of rocks. She felt clumsy and awkward in comparison, wondering not for the first time what it was that this female saw in her.

"You're staring again"

A small giggle hidden behind long sleeves chimed around them, soft and amused.

"I'm caught"

Her smile grew at the flush she could see wrapping it's long, rosy fingers over the skin of her lover.

They walked through the city, each caught within the sizzling heat of their forbidden attraction, neither of them noticing any others around them. It would be a lesson they would not soon forget.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru landed in the courtyard before his house, power and irritation emanating from him in dark waves. The muscles under his broken sode-jirushi bunched and relaxed, the threads of his shitagi moving within and around the newest hole in his shoulder, uncomfortable and bothersome.

His eyes slid to the side to find his General walking towards him, an air of urgency washing through his aura, though his steps were slow, unhurried in their trek to reach him with whatever news he felt was urgent enough to bring at such a time. The trouble in his eyes was damning; it spoke of things best not said aloud, things that stirred the witch's heat, the gaze of the courts that mocked and mediated.

"My Lord"

The length of his bow, the depth of it, gave Sesshoumaru reason to believe that the small, innocent looking missive being held out for him was anything but. A nod of acceptance, of understanding and acknowledgment…and words that chilled his blood, heated his ire, smothered inside his ears in quiet whispers.

"My soul for this secret"

Amber eyes darkened with realization, with inhibition, with anger; something happened while he was away and the General knew to keep it secret, but it was not something the General could take care of on his own. Apparently it was enough of a secret that his General had bound himself to its keeping, which did _not _bode well for any master.

A low growl slipped from his tightened jaw, shook the earth beneath his boots before he leapt away. His balcony suffered his wrath more, the shake of foundation pulling rock and dust from the walls to fall away carelessly, uncaringly.

Armor fell to the ground, torn and broken, useless anymore, clattering with the echoes of his irritation. Clothes lost to the pyre with blood and unmerciful pain burned and tried his sensitive senses.

The missive that bore such harrowing things as to shake his first General sat idly on the low table in front of his fires while he soaked off the damages from his latest escapade. These trips were getting longer, taking more time, more effort, and there was naught that he could do about it…not without _her. _ But she was not ready yet.

He preferred not to think on her too often, already plagued by the honeysuckle scents of her existence, the ruminations that led him to meddlesome conclusions, truths he'd rather leave hidden in the cold, dark places no one touched.

He did not care about her, and yet he had to tell his own thoughts to bother with better things. His own beast raged against the cage he'd finally locked it inside once more, it's tranquility with her presence the key to his victory over the beast.

He did not want to want her the way he so obviously did.

Sesshoumaru walked through his personal chambers to settle in front of the fire and sip his tea with hands dried of the steams of his bathing, a light pair of hakama for easy resting riding low on his waist. It was comfortable, and yet he found no comfort.

The skin over his wounds had long since healed, though he knew that the damage beneath the skin was still being mended, stitched together with centuries-long practice where none could see his flaws, his failures. He reached out and opened the note, the heavy oppression of it fogging his mind with ideas, possibilities, thoughts of intrusion and damaging outcries.

Amber eyes slid across well scripted encoding, lines and curves slashing in dark waves across his vision, damning and truthful. A question, a curiosity posed, a threat underlying the most damning of circumstances; he held his composure well and cast the paper to the fires, the only evidence of its existence his memory and that of the general that swore his soul to keep its secret.

Gratitude, thick and unwanted, rose and fell within him, a tide of unbidden emotion that _she _brought out in him.

His heart beat irregularly, the drum of it drowning out perceptions. Time and place existed, he moved through them; he knew this and yet he could not acknowledge such things.

This would need addressed, it would have to stop; his hand would execute her only real connection to sanity. He knew this and yet in some ways he wanted it. Her attentions were stolen and he was glad to end such distractions. He was irked with her courtesies being cast aside to another.

And still he would not admit why, would not finish that thought, would not allow himself to fall that far. He hated that he knew it anyhow, the truth that he refused even to think of in the dark of the night. He hated that she made him feel…_anything. _

Oh how he _hated _her.

***FR***

Kagome rose from her place on the floor, her night clothes twisted and wrinkled, barely staying on with a single tie. She didn't care for clothing when her lover visited; the heat from her fiery touch and that of the fireplace were more than enough to warm her bower.

But just as every night was met with passion, every day was met with truth, with the cold reality of her position, the aching honesty that seeped through her skin, ate at her soul, and thrummed with her heart. They were forbidden; they could not stay together, not even for a whole night. The few moments they found that they could be together were dangerous, beautiful moments filled with poisonous honesty.

The longer they met together, the more dreadful their futures were. Takara was bound to the laws of demon society; Kagome was also bound by these laws, but not as strictly, not yet, perhaps not even ever. But the truth was still there, still a tormenting shadow in the footsteps of their passion, their 'could have been'.

They could be executed if they were found out.

A rush of cold air washed around her, pulled her closer into herself, made her body sing with keen awareness. Her windows were closed, her fires were lit, her Lord…was finally back!

Quick and concise, her clothing was shed and new day clothes were dawned; faster still, her feet carried her to the place she felt him the most. She stood in front of his doors, nerves, indecision, anticipation, a war of emotion plagued her.

"Enter"

She jumped in surprise, chiding herself for her ridiculousness afterwards before slowly opening his door. These were his personal chambers and while he walked easily into hers, she could not so easily convince herself to do the same.

"Priestess"

"Right, coming"

He seemed agitated, or perhaps annoyed was better; either way she had this strange urge suddenly to run the other way. She stepped inside instead and closed the door quietly behind her back.

Stormy eyes slid from one side to the next, the magnificence of his sitting room casting her into a state of awe. Darkness swirled around her in grays and reds, white accents breaking the rhythm every so often.

She found herself staring at the most prominent of them all, the one that captured her eyes, her thoughts, her dreams. His energy was crackling in discontent, razing her aura and ravaging her senses. He was angry, so angry, and it seemed that it was she that had caused it. Was he mad that she had come here so early this morning?

She ran forward and fell to her knees, her hands fiddling with the ends of her sleeves as her eyes begged him to understand, to have mercy, to be forgiving and look past her humanity this once.

"I'm sorry for bothering you… you were gone so long…"

"You will not see Takara"

"Eh?"

Confusion, thick and rigid, slid across her consciousness.

"Do you understand what happens to her if someone were to even _think _that she was in your bed?"

Kagome nodded, fear trickling down her senses like cold water, the heat of it causing her to squirm in her impromptu seiza.

"Do you really?"

"Beatings…exhile…death. She's told me about it"

His voice rumbled then, wordless and strange, strong and irritating; though he spoke no words, she understood them anyway.

"She has been told already. Do I need to reassign her?"

Kagome blinked, her eyes searching for his in the dark of his room, wary excitement building beneath the surface of her mind, twitching at the edges of her fingers.

"I thought you would make me give her up"

"Make no mistake, _priestess_, your days with her are done! It is your choice if she is assigned to another Lady or if you can exhibit a _modicum _of self-control and keep your hands to _yourself_."

Kagome took in air, a slow intake of cold, damning oxygen. The truth was laid before her, they had been caught and they were being given a second chance. She wished she could thank whoever had caught them, but to do so would mean admitting their guilt, casting off the generous offer of one to look away and accepting the horrid fate that such things held, the punishments they foreshadowed.

She swallowed then, her mouth dry and her throat thick with the cries of a forbidden lover; who would comfort her now?

"I understand"

"Takara is aware of the situation and will act accordingly. _You _will not try to tempt her with your feminine wiles. Your hands will stay on your _own _person. Your desires for her are to be locked away. If you find the need for release, then do so yourself or find a _male _companion…as is proper!"

Kagome nodded, her embarrassment turning her skin to colors unseen in the dark.

"Get out of my room"

Shame lurched within her gut, heavy and real and loud. She ran from his chambers with tears flowing behind her, too quiet and too quick to notice.

It would be several days before she left her own chambers, but such was necessary to find her center again, to find peace within her own comfort, to bury the truth under molds of skin and ice and anger.

But some time during her self-imposed imprisonment, a visitor came to her and spoke to her of things that were kept deep within the forbidden world she had been captured by.

"We can still see each other. I can't give you up…not yet"

"He'll know. I can't lie to him"

"It's not a lie, Kagome, it's a secret…keep a secret with me"

***FR***

**Author's Note:** Hey there kiddies; hang with me a little longer for some Kagome / Sesshoumaru time. Inuyasha's going to make an appearance in about 2 chapters as well. Lovely lovely plotting fun.

**See you soon! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

Takara hid her hands behind her face, peeking gently between her fingers at the scene in front of her. If her Lord knew what she was doing, he would surely punish her, possibly even cast her away. She had been warned after all.

Still, the image of Kagome sitting under the boughs of the cherry tree with her head buried in her hands was too much for her to pass up. They had grown so close these past months, their exploration of each other growing deeper, stronger with the escapades stolen in the cold peak of the nights.

But they had been careless.

Already she had given herself to the young priestess many times and tasted her just the same, sweet and succulent nectar, a drink from the Gods. It was never enough. And now they were forbade from seeing each other in such capacities by their Lord; a direct order that prohibited interaction other than that of a servant and her Lady by the one and only that could have protected them from the harsh realities of court.

She quickly covered her eyes again and giggled when she saw her friend's eyes staring at her. Several times more she removed her hands and placed them back, a ridiculous game of hide and I see you for no reason other than because they could, because they wanted to see each other when it was not allowed, more now than ever.

She noticed her Lords stare then, a squeak of surprise jolting from her chest, turning her around to run back into the house, an escape from his cold eyes, a demanding need to finish her chores and deny the truth of her games.

***FR* **

"Focus, woman"

Kagome sighed, boredom warring against her sense of duty, and looked up from her hands to the imposing Lord at her side. She didn't want to focus.

"I am"

His soft growl made her pull back in thought, mind whirling around tepid lies, knowledge of his ability to know better, lips thinning with annoyance at his propensity for truth.

"Fine, what were we talking about?"

"You would know if you weren't so busy flirting with my servant"

Kagome's eyes shot open wide, indignation and embarrassment violently brewing in deep blue hues, a wild expression following her gasp.

"I was _not_ flirting!"

His raised brow caused her to narrow her eyes at him, annoyance as clear as the knowledge that he was right. Admittance was not her strong suit.

"You will learn to control yourself, priestess."

"You said I couldn't have her. No one said anything about not _looking _at her"

"A petty distinction, even for you. Your actions are unbefitting of one in your station"

Indignity fled from her posture, confusion and wonder taking root in its place.

"I have a station?"

She didn't know she'd held any status other than being the broken priestess in a demon compound, the death keeper and bell ringer without a bell to ring and no real use for one anyway. At the very most, she was there as a guest to complete some training and take down his half-brother, right?

What station did that afford her?

"Indeed"

Kagome blinked and looked up at him, curiosity and intrigue grazing every fiber of her being. What did _that _mean?

"You are an honored guest in the citadel, a direct pack-mate of this Sesshoumaru. Do act as such"

Kagome scoffed and turned her head away; 'direct' was pushing it a bit. A small hand raised into the air, batting and nothing as though shooing bothersome things.

"I thought demons were all open minded and whatnot anyway, so what gives?"

"Not with those that lay with others of the same gender; certainly not those that flaunt it like harlots. Many do not receive the same courtesies you have. Heed such luxuries priestess; it will not happen again"

Kagome furrowed her brow, her mind rebelling against the thought of being told what to do, or in this case what _not _to do. She waved off the comment about harlots, knowing full well that he was entitled to that opinion since he was the one that had had to see and hear them all the time. He seemed a little edgy from it all, certainly in need of some type of outlet for his pent up aggression, the satire of listening to things better left unheard. At least she had enough foresight to keep it from him since that day he forbid them from seeing each other.

"I still can't believe that people are judgmental about that. It doesn't make any sense."

"Females cannot procreate together"

Kagome blinked and looked up to the Demon Lord next to her, allowing his words to sink in and take hold, the truth of it taking root easily. That actually made more sense than she wanted it to.

"One would think that it is a good thing that _I _find the female body so intriguing"

"No good could come of it"

Kagome scoffed, a derisive and defiant sound, and stared down to her books again, willing the conversation away as it only brought her irritation.

"I am human, a priestess no less…or have you forgotten? Demons don't want to mate with the likes of me. And humans refuse out of sheer idiocy. Maybe this is all I have left"

Her stomach turned in anger, foul and impossible to ignore, and she found herself unable to focus on the words in front of her. Deciding it was best to leave it be, she closed the book and laid her hand over it, a sigh falling heavy from her.

"That is not my problem"

She stared out at the building in front of her, trailing the moss and ivy that crawled up and over the stone walls. It was magnificent really, the structure that was built with such care and purpose. It was a house, a home if he wanted it to be.

She wished she had one.

She looked down to her lap and fiddled with the ends of her haori sleeves, finding more interest in them than the books that she was supposed to be reading, willing her thoughts to return to the dark places from which they crept. Her words were quiet, a soft murmur reminiscent of fear but lacking all likeness, reproachful and somehow angry.

"Maybe I wish it were_. _ May I be excused please?"

His grunt of acceptance was all she needed to gather her belongings and run for the house. She needed sanctuary; she needed her room.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru watched as she ran from him, her kimono trailing her on angry winds, whipping around her small body with the force of her need to be free of her thoughts. Her words played over in his mind again and again and he found that he could not disagree with her.

As a human, no demon would openly want to take her as a mate. As a priestess, a natural born enemy, none would dare look her way at all. And after the horror his little brother put her through, no human would accept her either.

Perhaps females _were _her only option. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't an option at all if she was looking for a life mate. No demoness, regardless of her preference, was stupid enough to settle with another female. It was a crime punishable by torture, exile, and as a last resort…death.

Her life might actually be quite lonely from this point forward, a mere echo of the dreams etched so loudly on her face, her soul, in the days of her youth.

While he knew that the trysts she had enjoyed with his servant had held her sanity together and helped her to heal somewhat, he knew that it had to stop. Already there was someone that had noticed and they had been courteous enough to offer warning rather than demand punishment. His house was filled with courtesans and servants at all hours. If one person, just one, had heard their activities, caught their glances…it could have ruined both of their lives for good.

They were fortunate none had found them out sooner and that the one that did had more respect for him than he did for the courts.

While he didn't necessarily care whether or not they were happy, he would not be a very pleasant demon if he was forced to punish them over something he found to be insignificant.

**Your care for pack-mates is astoundingly weak. **

Sesshoumaru snorted in derision of his beast's thoughts, of what he _truly _meant…knowledge and acceptance two very different concepts and far distances apart in this instance. He had learned the other day, quite to his annoyance, that his beast was still very capable of interrupting his thoughts.

Like now, for instance; his beast knew that he wasn't going to expend energy on her happiness; it wasn't his problem.

**It should be. It's what she wants. **

He didn't care what she wanted.

Even knowing that he did not care for her wants though, could not care less about her personal problems, he still found himself standing in front of her room several hours later, a thought of compassion burning behind his lips.

However, as he stood in front of her door, his eyes narrowed into thin slits of ire, sounds of sin and savor lighting the halls of the family wing for all who roamed close enough to hear. Knowing what he was hearing, knowing that they didn't heed his warning, his ire slipped into anger, piercing and hot in its presence.

He opened the door and walked inside, quickly shutting it behind him, careless of their state of undress or their licentious actions.

His eyes found hers and he shook his head. She remained where she was, pinned beneath her lover, uncaring if he saw them, defiance and daring dancing in her eyes.

"Maybe you just want to watch then"

A growl, deep and angry, poured from him in waves, tempting her to say something stupid again, to defy him again, to temp him further.

"You play a dangerous game, priestess"

"I don't _play _Sesshoumaru"

"You lack respect bitch. Are you so eager for the pleasures of the flesh that you would cast aside everything else for it?"

He watched from eyes tinged with the hues of red at the edges of his senses, well aware that his words were only half-truths, untruths when not fully understood. He was losing control with his lack of patience where she was concerned, this particular subject of interest because he knew why she did it, why she tempted the courts to find her out after her brush with them, to see her sin, to give her release.

"Your rules! Yours! Mine don't matter! But they _will_ matter…I will _make them_!"

His servant quickly removed herself from the bed, her feet carrying her from the room entirely, fear and confusion poisoning the air around her. He heard her leave, but his eyes remained on the blasted woman that tempted his ire, her fate.

"Are your needs so great that you would take pleasure when it means death, priestess?"

"My _needs _are never met, demon!"

He reached down and ripped her from the bed, dainty wrists captured by large hands, unsure of the exact moment he had come so close to begin with. His body forced hers against the wall, the heat from her anger burning him, scalding against his energy with lithe passion.

"No male will touch me! She's all I have Sesshoumaru! It isn't enough!"

He took a deep breath, rage calming little at the tempest seas of her eyes, the plea that bargained for attention, a siren's desperation. She was lost within herself, fighting to find answers and receiving none. He knew that.

He knew what she wanted and he seethed with anger for it.

His lips crashed down on her, tasting her, feeling her. Her body molded to him, already heated and wanting from her previous activities with Takara, her clothing nothing more than undergarments, her flesh bared to him.

"_This _is what you want, what you crave?"

Her leg, a sinewy length of power and urgency, wrapped around his waist, pulled him into her, closer to the edge, to the core of her, begging him to give in. Her lips danced against his, illicit passion burning against the truth, raging for appeasement, pulled him closer, deeper into her mouth.

His hand travelled down her arms above her, a soft and languorous touch that eased the fires, slowly coming to rest on her perky breast. His fingers held her, molded to her, felt her, and still he ached to hurt her, to break her skin, to hate her.

"It isn't enough"

Soft words whispered on the back of a whimper, begging, aching, crying for touch, for release. Her hands found purchase in his hair, twining through silk spun moon beams, pulling him closer still. She broke the kiss and threw her head back against the wall, her neck bared to him in supplication, in want, her ultimate feminine submission.

His body curved over her, bent down and held her there, breathing deeply the scent that belonged only to her, a low growl trembling from his lips against her naked flesh, anger and desire warring for dominance, a dangerous battle of heat and disdain. Capable hands tipped in poisonous claws wrapped around a small, firm waist, the slickness of it calling to his need to touch, to feel, to pull her into him and dominate all that she was.

"You want too much"

Cool air beat against him, swift and damning. He left her there to fall to the floor, weak with her want of his body. He heard her tears, her silent cries of anguish and it tore at him.

He _should_ _not _care!

***FR* **

Several days passed by after that and Kagome had still not spoken to him, avoided his eyes, his presence; she touched the places he meant to see her and left long before he thought to arrive, her practice and study now solitary. He well understood the mistake he made, the fault that fell to him for not resisting the siren's call, for touching her at all, but he could hardly take his actions back; he didn't want to.

As it stood, he still felt the memory of her heated skin, her body curving against him, moving with him, undulating freely and so perfectly. It made his blood surge and boil, an ache building and begging to be released.

He would not give in. He had gone too far already.

"Send me away"

Cold amber eyes turned up, his servant kneeling low on the ground before him making him burn with anger, hate her more.

"What nonsense do you speak?"

"My Lord, _please, _I beg you. Send me away. We were wrong and I cannot deny her. But I cannot stay here and listen to her cries for _you_ any longer"

Her cries for him?

"Kagome, My Lord, she is broken and I cannot fix her this time. She cries for _you_ and I cannot give her that. I was always a replacement for you..._always. _ Please. Send me away from this temptation"

A bow of supplication, of submission, deeper this time, more demanding than even, her voice dying with the words that damned him so well. She would cost him more than his sanity, his reservation; she would cost him his most favored servant as well.

"You are my servant"

_This is your home. _

"I am"

"You will always be mine"

_This will always be your home. _

"Thank you My Lord!"

He watched in fascination as his head servant and most trusted staff member all but ran from his presence, the oppression of sorrow following in her wake. He had not felt such strong emotions from her since he met her on the eve of Naria's death.

A sigh fell from him then, sufferance deep and pitiful; he realized that he would need to find another servant for Kagome…and he would have to seek her out again. Rules and boundaries were imperative this time.

***FR* **

Kagome sat with her head buried in her pillow, tears of loss weighing her down, comprehension fighting against denial; she had loved her in a way, wanted to keep her as long as possible. Too short, too fast, too _nothing_…she was gone.

Takara had left early that morning so she didn't even get to see which way she went. She had no idea where she had gone and no one was talking.

She squeezed her arms into her body tightly and willed herself to stop thinking about it. She had to get up. She had to train. She had things to do that didn't include her friend any longer.

The bed dipped next to her and she pulled back in confusion, sitting up to face the last person she wanted to see.

His amber eyes burned her, broke through her and fed her shame. She wanted to run away from him but couldn't seem to move more than her eyes. He was the reason, he was their reason, he was _her _reason. She loved him and hated him and wanted him, but she could not have him.

Self-loathing deprecation whispered past her lips on waves of animosity, wrath born deep from her failure to have, to acquire, to taste, to keep.

"Don't look at me"

"What nonsense do you rage over this time?"

She looked at him in confusion, not fully able to understand how he was able to still look at her without disgust or pity. Perhaps pity was too much for him, but she knew his disgust, had seen it many times in battle with him.

Thoughts fought for dominance, little of it important and all of it demanding. A decision, to tell him or not, was more than she could bear at that moment. Even _she _wasn't sure of the truth anymore; did she hate for the loss of her friend? Or burn for the hunger of _him_?

"I should never have done that. I shouldn't have kept her like that, or thrown a tantrum like that. I shouldn't have forced you to touch me!"

She turned her head away, shame stroking her skin in idle waves of wary truth. It was still difficult for her to grasp the fact that she had done that to him.

Attraction, deep and new and almost criminal, feelings that lacked understanding, reason, flickered across her consciousness, tempted her with truth but kept it from her all the same; she had never, _never _intended to take it that far no matter _how much _she truly wanted it. It was not her place to demand things of him.

She felt his hand brush through her hair, relief and curiosity entrenching her in the moment, and turned to face him again, the war of truth and attraction beginning anew at his uncharacteristic action.

"You cannot force my hand"

Did he mean that he chose to touch her? Did he not hate her for it?

She was so confused about everything that he had done, none of it likened to the being she had learned about, come to know through time and trial, suffering and healing, learning and teaching… everything he said a direct opposite of what she had thought he would say. He taught her things, trained her to be like him, to fight like him, to survive like him. And yet in all that, she had no idea why he was doing any of it, the motivation behind the man, the monster, a mystery to her as much as her own craving to damage herself further.

"My actions are my own. Your regret is unnecessary"

"But I-"

"My hands touched you because I wanted them to. My lips touched yours because I chose so. I would have done more if I had any less control."

Her lips dragged in a slow, shuddering breath, unable to break the air too much lest she tempt away everything he said, all the things he didn't admit. It was difficult to digest and confusing, so much more than when she blamed only herself.

"What am I supposed to do now? She's left me"

"You sound like one who's lost her mate"

It was the same thing; it wasn't the same at all. She had loved her as any friend could have, held her as any lover might have, had known her in ways she hadn't know were possible.

Kagome smiled and choked back a sob with her laugh.

"Sort of…not really. She was…I cared about her"

His hand had long since left her hair and she stared at it, wondering at the deadly toxicity of it, the thrumming pleasure of it, the comforting heat of it. He was a confusing demon.

"Takara cared for you too much"

Kagome dropped her head with a sigh and swallowed hard.

"That's why she left, isn't it? Because of me"

His hesitation answered for him, but then his nod disagreed with him; her curiosity peaked at his answer, knowing there was more to say but that he wasn't willing to share what he knew.

She crawled closer to him, ignored her nervous thoughts, the warning to stay away, to avoid the trouble it would bring because she needed this. Kagome laid her head in his lap, felt the smoothness of his clothing, the strength of his muscles, the way his body did _not_ constrict with alarm at her touch, the pierce of her warning louder in her ears. Her eyes closed, bliss and sanctuary both tangible things when she felt his hand come to rest on her head again, the nature of his touch soothing.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden"

Rubicon lips pulled up in amusement at his grunt and she snuggled closer to him, stealing the comfort he likely didn't realize he was giving to her.

"A new hand maiden will be assigned to you"

Anger and fear trapped the blue oceans of her eyes behind tightly shut lids, denial and rebellion casting showers of lava hot refusal through her lips.

"No, I don't want another"

She felt his claw tap the side of her head, strangely soft, a call for attention, and peeked one eye open to find him staring down at her, amber understanding gazing down in placation.

"Perhaps I should assign a male servant to see to you?"

Embarrassment, shrewd and bold colored her features; Kagome had the decency to blush and closed her eyes again, her head turning in decline of his...offer.

"I thought not. Tomorrow then, you will pick one…and this one you will not take to your bed"

She huffed against him, the heat of his torso dangerously close to her lips.

"Fine. Be that way."

***FR* **

**tee hee hee - more to come soon. Two in one night...because I can. Mwah! **

**See you soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

Muscles ached with familiar pains, burning with overuse from traipsing the countryside; the journey had been long and tedious. Tears welled in her eyes as she came across yet another demolished village, hot and damning in their trek down dirt stained cheeks, knowing full well that it was her friend that had caused such damage.

She had followed him for months now, fighting and retreating, begging and pleading. Nothing she did brought him back, not even his companion blade.

Her fingers ran over the smooth wooden hilt of Tetsusaiga, power thrumming beneath her touch in response to her worries, an anguished cry echoing in the grains. It was difficult to follow him with his heightened speed and agility, but worse still to think that there was something she had left behind that needed her.

Sango sighed, lassitude and desperation bleeding from her lips. Miroku had been too far injured to travel with her in her quest to bring down the beast of Inuyasha. She took him to a small cave outside of the village, deep within Inuyasha's forest and hid him there, secreted him away with herbs and fish and water to heal, to replenish his strength.

Every day she prayed that he was still alive, and every night she cried in fear that he had not made it. His wounds had not been small.

But there was so much more to grieve for. The village was lost, Kaede and all of the villagers that did not flee in time slaughtered at his claws, bloody corpses led by his deadly dance like cattle to the scythe. And Shippou, poor little Shippou...

She shook her head, agony and distress clamoring within for attention, disjointed figments of horrifying memories. The worst of everything was that she did not know where Kagome was. If she was here in this time, dead or alive, or at home safe with her mother was unknown. Sango realized that she might never know the answer to such a question.

Her eyes caught a flash of red beneath her in the thick forest below and she fought to see its direction, twisting and lilting on the back of her companion in an attempt to catch his position. Kirara pulled back in surprise, Sango nearly falling off with the sudden movement, when he rose up in front of them, shooting into the sky like a beacon of death.

Once righted, Sango looked up to find him floating along the currents, staring down at her with a malicious sort of glee, terrible and fearsome.

"You're certainly my favorite toy right now because you just keep playing along. It's so nice to see you again, San-go!"

Her name seeped between bloodied lips, frighteningly clear, a shudder racking her body in response. She pulled her weapon up and readied herself for another battle, another attempt to save him, save them, save her.

"Won't you stop even for a minute? I just need to talk to you…please!"

"HAH! You think I don't know what you carry? Keep that thing away from me _bitch_!"

She felt the air ripple around her, currents of oxygen moving and thick like water. She maneuvered Kirara closer to the ground in the hopes that he would at least bring the battle down there where she had less risk of falling to her death.

His blades of blood sliced over her head a moment after she had moved, a shuddering breath leaving her weak in the stomach. He was always out for blood.

When he got closer to her, she tried again to bring him down so that she could knock him out long enough to get the Tetsusaiga back into his possession. Gods how she wished Kagome were here…or even Sesshoumaru at this point. Those two were the only one's ever able to take him down when he had fallen to his beast.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

***FR* **

Kagome stayed lying with her head on his lap for a while, though she wasn't sure how long, her breath fanning the hair he kept placing over her eyes. Their actions were meaningless and ridiculous but she loved it; it was comforting to her, an odd game that left her feeling otherworldly, out of character, at peace.

It was strange that he stayed with her, so very unlike him, but she wanted his attentions more than anything and so was not in any hurry to turn away such a gift.

A noise broke through her little game with him and she froze, noticing the way he had stiffened as well, alert and listening. She felt him tap lightly on her head, a swift warning to remove herself. She moved her hand up to push the hair from her face, sitting up as she did so.

The moment she was off his lap, he was at her window, throwing open the curtains and walking out onto her balcony. She followed in a flurry of cloth and stared off to the side of the citadel that was covered in the densest part of the forest canopy, dark and thick, but with a different sort of darkness permeating it now, more sinister, more malevolent.

Birds rose in alarm and she listened close for the call she knew she had heard.

"KIRARA!"

Okay not the same thing, but at least the same person.

She turned around and ran through her room ripping her clothes off and throwing open the door to her closet, careless of the damage she could do now. As she tore through her clothing to find something suitable for movement, she turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring at her, naked as the day she was born.

She raised a brow at him and motioned for him to turn around, slightly amused when he gave her a look that clearly told her it was pointless to make him look away. He did it anyhow.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her bow, a quiver of arrows, and two daggers. She kept these items either on her person or in her room at all times, though admittedly the daggers were newer and she had no real battle experience with them. Still, she had learned quite a bit about speed, agility, and her own hidden abilities from her Alpha and she was eager to see what she could accomplish, what she could show him.

She ran to the balcony and grabbed on to the front of his armor as his arm slipped around her waist, a sense of familiarity with things that ought to have been unfamiliar washing over her. They were high in the air within a breath, which was admittedly frightening, but what was worse was the destruction being wrought at the northern wall, wildlife fleeing, tree and rock scattering, earth upending in disastrous waves of destruction.

She could see him down there, slashing and howling, working desperately to get inside the citadel. Did he know she was there? Or did he only want his brother?

She looked up to find Sesshoumaru watching her, a glare of contemplation overtaking his features.

"You will not interfere until he is properly subdued"

Kagome nodded in understanding, knowing that she would never leave him to die, but that she could not interfere as she had so many times in the past. Inuyasha would take her out in a split second if she got in the way.

They rocketed towards the earth, her excitement racing at the feeling, her dread growing at the reason they had to move so fast.

She saw the boomerang of her friend soar across the canopy and cut down, arcing with deadly intent at their mutual foe, a blur of muted bone and cloth. Unfortunately he seemed to be waiting for it and merely knocked it aside.

Kagome's eyes scanned the forest until she could see her friend, her hand pointing to the side to have Sesshoumaru take her there. He didn't hesitate and changed their direction, which gave her a pretty impressive view of the western military force that had followed behind them, ready and willing at a moment's notice to follow their Lord to wherever he might lead them; loyalty like no other, unfailing, unquestioning, a dagger of perfection in the west.

Kagome stepped away from him when he landed and turned to her friend, noting the tears and the blood all at once.

"Sango!"

She ran to catch her as her knees gave out from underneath her, but whether it was from blood loss, shock, or something else Kagome wasn't sure.

"Take her to the infirmary"

Kagome looked up to see two of the western guards approach her, swift and ready as expected.

"My Lady"

They both bowed and she turned to them more fully, offering Sango to their capable hands.

Kirara bound up next to her with a purr and she lifted her onto her mistresses limp form so that she could stay close in her time of need, her deft hands removing another article from her friend.

Once that was done, she turned to see Sesshoumaru staring into the thick trees ahead of them.

"Stay back"

The laughter that followed his statement was dark and sinister, but held an edge of playfulness to it.

"Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me…have you come to play?"

She turned to see the demon saunter towards her, his hand tapping lightly on his own shoulder in rhythm.

"Oh look, you're all whole again. I wonder who did _that?_"

She watched as his attention turned towards Sesshoumaru, a daring glint gleaming in his eyes, calamitous storms brewing behind blood red irises.

"Hello….alpha"

Sesshoumaru's answering growl shook her from the inside out. She took a step back and froze when the beast's eyes turned on her, her eyes widening in shock when he bowed low to her.

"Please…stay. You have something I need Ka-go-me"

She knew it was stupid; she knew not to feed into him and his words, but she couldn't help it, anger and injustice swirling with contempt trickling from her mouth on barely contained words.

"What more could you _possibly _take from me beast?"

"Tisk tisk, so testy. As if you didn't want it. I heard your cries at night, when he slept and the cage was weak, the way you whispered to him your wants, your wanton lust. He didn't want you though, did you know that? You and your harlot ways!"

"SHUT UP!"

Her hands rocketed towards him, sprays of holy energy corralling around his body like deadly halos, vicious and restless, an ache for vengeance. She felt a hand on her wrist and looked up to the angry amber eyes of Sesshoumaru, her focus on the demon broken, shattered like the damned jewel so long ago.

"That is enough"

She blinked and took a step back, falling into a bow at his command. She felt so stupid!

"Oh? What is this? You bow to _him_ now? Traitorous _bitch_!"

"Intolerable _puppy_"

Her words were taunting and whispered beneath her breath, callous and cruel, but she knew that he heard her when he snarled in response. She smirked up at him and offered him a small mocking bow, stopping him in his tracks and distracting him further.

She knew the moment the military forces had surrounded him because he dropped into a crouch and began snarling like a caged animal, wicked and loud and so very dangerous.

"That my father's blood is too strong for you shames me. You have disgraced this line long enough"

Kagome's eyes widened at the implication of his words, fear gripping her in the wake of realization, panic forcing her mind into a submission to her own insanity. Sesshoumaru meant to kill him!

Inuyasha's beast leapt at him then, snarls and growls spewing from his throat, claws sharp and fangs bared. He clashed with Sesshoumaru in sparks of red and blue and Kagome had enough foresight to take a few steps backwards. She remembered well how explosive these spars could be, and this one was done with deadly intent.

She shivered at the thought that one of them might die today and shook her head, forcing herself to remain focused on her task. She could not fail. Not this time.

Wind raced past her, solid forms of white and red like blurs so close she could feel the air around them. Her feet stopped and she turned, watching as a cloud of dust settled in a newly formed clearing, trees obliterated, stumps uprooted, mud and grass strewn about like paper confetti. It was awe inspiring and frightening to watch the brothers fight.

Inuyasha stood to the side of the new clearing, his eyes blinking to adjust to the onslaught of sunlight, while Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes and crouched lower, preparing for any possible attack from his younger sibling.

Kagome stood several meters from them and spread her legs apart, her feet digging into the earth below her. She felt the strength of her holy energy wrap around her body and sink inside of her like a river following through its natural path.

She moved it to and fro, commanding its submission to her will, her eyes focused on the scene in front of her, a picture of demobilization in her mind's eye, clear and perfect. .

Her hands lifted from her sides, rising slowly and bringing the terra near the brothers to rise with her. She pinched her fingers closer together the higher she reached and watched with satisfaction as the roots of the trees began to lift from the ground, their sturdy foundation giving way at her command, mother nature eager to stop this damaging battle.

The brothers sprinted again for each other and she took the moment of their distraction to feed her energy and slammed her hands together, her eyes shut tight, her form solid and unmovable. Rock and dust rushed up around them, trees aching and bending at her will, the earth a weapon at her command. It was the single greatest task she had given herself, to command that which she was a part of so perfectly.

As the dust settled again, she looked up from her place where she had fallen to her knees and found Inuyasha snarling in outrage, his lower half trapped by the dirt and stone and root that she had controlled. It wasn't quite what she was going for, but it would be enough for now, her ability not yet mastered.

Her breathing came out in deep, heavy waves, slow and deliberate and not nearly enough.

She found her footing again and stood, walking slowly to the eldest brother, the one whose battle she had just stolen and prepared herself for the lashing of a lifetime. She would not be disappointed.

She moved in front of him and quickly fell to her knees, submission and repentance radiating throughout her aura, her hands stretched out and her forehead touching the ground at his feet.

"Forgive me, but his death is not acceptable"

His voice snarled in her ear, her head aching where his hand held her hair and pulled her up, anger deep and real was felt more than heard, known more than felt. She dared not touch that place on her head even after he released her and took a step back, pacing in front of her in his ire. His eyes, she had noticed, were battling between crimson fury and amber understanding.

"His _death_ is…"

"MINE TO DECIDE!"

She panted in anger, stood tall before him and dared to ask if he would defy her will. Inuyasha's beast owed him nothing, but he owed _her EVERYTHING!_

"He is mine! Your brother is trapped within and you can have him when I'm done. Your claim is Inuyasha's life…but the beast is _mine!" _

She watched as realization dawned, cold water washing through stiffened muscles, amber understanding ruling supreme once again. He turned to her with his head held high and glared hard down his nose at her, understanding and angry for it.

"You have earned your vengeance but his death is mine Priestess! You can have his life"

Kagome reached up and pulled her hair to the side, submission and acceptance and gratitude rolling in contented waves, bowing once more and baring her neck, a display, a merciful plea, an offering of complete submission to his will. She had never done anything like this before, but it was not something she thought about; her actions were done at the spur of the moment, purely instinctual.

"I ask for nothing more"

With a nod, he allowed her to stand again, and though his anger was fresh and raw, rubbing against her aura in sinister waves of fury, he stepped back to allow her to take her vengeance, a new respect blossoming inside her chest for him.

Kagome took several deep breaths and searched inside herself for the deep well of power, pulling it forward and sending it in a wave of mesmerizing arcs toward the demon she knew so well and not at all.

Her holy energy wrapped around him, stinging and biting, bending and molding him; swirls of pink and blue energy dancing in mesmerizing arcs round and round, breaking and bending and wearing him thin. She twirled her fingers, commanded her power, and bent his will until all he had left was his snarls and a glare. His body hung over awkwardly in the earth that she had trapped him with, his anger open and untamed.

She lifted her hands and tore away the earth, commanding the roots to return to their resting places.

Inuyasha's beast fell in a heap before her, too weak to move or even turn himself over.

"Turn him over"

Kagome turned to the side to see Sesshoumaru's soldiers rushing in to do his bidding, three in total turning and pinning the tired demon. She nodded her thanks to him and walked forward, a dagger bouncing next to her hip as she clenched and unclenched her fist around it.

She let the memory of her pain, the agony of her experience, the sorrow of her loneliness wash over and through her, caressing and cradling her soul like an infant in need of nurturing. Her seething soul required vengeance, penance for the damage, for the things he took and now she would have it. It would be partial, incomplete, a beginning to end this nightmare, but it would be enough…for now.

She stood between his spread legs, capturing his eyes with her own angry blue seas.

" .it?"

She tilted her head to the side and studied him for a while, curiosity flickering within the darkened blue depths of her eyes, wondering what he was asking.

"My _name _bitch! Give me my _name!" _

Kagome dropped her head back and laughed, realization clear, satisfaction at her forgotten power ringing out with her mirth. There was something she held over him, something no one else in this world knew, not even Inuyasha himself.

"Did you really think I would give that to you? That _honor_?"

Snarls ripped from him, a small measure of strength causing the soldiers to tighten their grips on him.

"I should do to you what you did to me."

She knelt down between his knees and leaned forward; crawling across his body and lying against him, letting him feel the heat and the weight of her. Her head was dangerously close to his sharpened fangs, but she was not afraid.

She held her dagger against his cheek and rolled her own against it, dangerous pleasure seeping through languid finger, cold metal cradled to his skin and words dangerous with promise whispered in his ear.

"I should take from you what you took from me. Shame you, the way you've shamed me"

She blinked and looked out of the corner of her eyes to find him staring at her, his eyes studying the wickedness that she created, broken and dangerous and whole.

"I won't though, be grateful beast for the half you wish to dispel so eagerly. His life means more to me than your death. You who I hate will live to see another day, but only because I have decided so. You who deserves nothing less than the torture of the hell hounds themselves, will live only if _he _sees fit after I am through with you"

She dragged the dagger down his face, a long, thin line dripping with blood in its wake. Her hand against his chest burned with the powers of her holy energy and she fed it into him, into his veins, and forced it to his heart, a scream ripping from his throat in his agony.

She lifted her body up higher, riding on top of him, ecstasy flowing in elegant delight, a slow and tantalizing wash of power breaking through barriers of magic and anger. Her eyes bore down on him, a body writhing in pain, in pleasure, in agonizing shrieks of realization, and she released her energy to give him time to breathe, her blade pressed against the soft tissue of his throat.

"Let him go beast"

He growled low at her, but otherwise made no move to do what she asked, her demands too high, her price too steep.

"My patience wears thin, Priestess"

Kagome smirked and lifted the blade from him, twirling it in her hand leisurely.

"You hear that? He's never very patient with me. It would seem that you are another exception to his legend of control. I cannot save you for much longer"

"Bullshit! You wouldn't let him die!"

Kagome blinked at the beast's outburst and tipped her head to the side.

"You don't think so? I don't _want_ him to die, you're right about that. But you don't seem to get it, _beast_. Somewhere up here…"

She tapped the side of her head with a dainty finger and smiled down at him with ill intent, promises of darkness and devastation, a personal prison of pain.

"…you and he are one in the same. I cannot disconnect the two of you up here…so your death or his…really it wouldn't matter as much to me as you seem to think"

Kagome made to rise, accepting that he was not going to choose life over death. But as she stood and turned from him, he snarled back at her, an attempt to bargain, a plea for life. So she half turned back to him, her head pointed down and offering him her profile.

"My name in exchange for his freedom!"

Kagome blinked, thinking over the possibility of giving in to him. She wasn't sure what to do. His name held power, as all names do. But after this moment, his death would remove that power.

She dropped her chin to her chest and stared at the ground in front of her, a single word whispering on the breeze before she left his presence altogether.

"Toukai"

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked away, clearly done with Toukai. He found the name fitting in many ways and almost wanted to laugh.

"Stand him up!"

He waited for the demon to be lifted up and walked to the back of him before placing Tetsusaiga against his back after having retrieved it from where she had left it for him. The screams of frustrated agony that howled through his forest brought a sadistically satisfied smile to his features.

He signaled for his soldiers to release the beast and watched as the power of his father was slowly sealed away again.

Inuyasha's body fell limp to the ground, no one daring to catch him for fear of their Lord's wrath.

"Bring him to the dungeons"

With that he turned away and followed the trail Kagome had left for him, anger coloring his steps, flavors of discord tarnishing his palate.

He could see her from a distance leaning against a tree with her head cast down, her hands feeding life into the forest. Her very nature seemed dualistic then, pure and dark, a riddle with no solution.

Sesshoumaru stalked her presence, melded with foliage and forest behind her, studied her from afar. The fall of her hair, silken ebony ribbons dancing around elated eyes, burning him with injustice.

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her from the tree, dark words whispering across her skin, anger underlying the allurement of his whispers.

"Your form of torture was…seductive"

They soared through the skies, a flight in hurry, a hastened return to the citadel, landing gently on the balcony of her personal chambers. Her body burned him, melted through him, and he released his hold on her waist to let her fall away only to grab her wrist and pull her into her room, tossing her across her bed.

Anger writhed beneath cold amber eyes, burning and taunting. His armor was removed slowly, deliberately; his swords lay aside much the same way. His heated gaze caressed her shaking body, fear trickling into her scent and making his blood resonate with want, salting his taste for her.

He stalked her then, satisfaction rippling beneath slick skin as she scooted her body up higher on the bed. She would never go down without a fight and he loved that about her.

He reached for her, purchase found at her waist, and lifted her away from the soft cushions he provided for her. She took it all for granted, took and did not think to give back. Such luxuries he gave her and she treated them as though they were owed to her.

A true noble bitch!

Such ancient atrocities he could live with; it was more intriguing than upsetting. But her defiance, open and steady and on display for the _entirety _of the western military, his acquiescence solitary in option, lacking in choice, yielding to _her _demand, to _her _power… _that _he could _not _overlook!

He slammed her body against the wall, a measure of satisfaction stinging him with her gasp, her pained eyes dawning in realization of the gravity of her choice.

His body pressed against her, captivating her, holding her to his whims and lacking choice or option. Her arms stretched high above her head in his hand, his other hand pressing firmly against her stomach, left her open, bare, desirable, and he wanted to hate her for it.

"You _dare _defy me!"

She whimpered in response, her words quiet but firm, boldness racing along the winds of her breath.

"I couldn't let you kill him"

"_Public defiance! _You forced _my _hand!"

He pulled her top open, shredded it with his claws and bared her neck to him, offered it to him like sweet perfection, water to a dying man. Fangs gleamed along parted lips, elongated and aching to spill her blood, to taste, to take. His head buried into her neck, a growl echoing across her skin, raising her chest to him, fangs scraping against skin, welting, burning, and aching to finish it.

It was not enough. Forced submission would never be enough, not with her.

"I couldn't…"

"What is his life to you?"

"What?"

He heard her confusion and snarled his anger at her lack of concentration. It wasn't a very difficult question to answer.

"His _life, _what is it worth to you?"

"I can't…there's no way to measure a life"

His eyes darkened in anger, forcing her to look at him, to see him for who he was.

"I would kill my own brother for the atrocities he has committed against _you…_and you would have me _save_ him. _Why?" _

"He used to be my best friend"

A snarl ripped from his throat, deep and guttural, angry and petulant. But logic was stronger, ire giving way to reason once more. Used to be. Past tense. She didn't care for him anymore.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and took a deep breath, filling him with her natural scent. She pulled on her hands, a light tug, a request to move, to touch, and he allowed it, his knee and his other hand still holding her in place, heating things that should not be.

He felt the flitter of her fingers as they weaved through his hair, the softness of her lips as she kissed his head. She was torturing him so very slowly.

He lifted his head from her shoulders, amber searching for the ocean, a myriad of emotions clashing against it, noting the worry and excitement captured in her eyes, but not fear, not now. The fear had left her already.

His lips collided with hers, needy and hastened, bruising them with his brutality. She pulled him closer anyway, her body begging for more, twisting to meet him, striving to complete herself with him, to convince him to bury himself inside her, a place of solace and anger and everything raw.

He pulled back and glared at her, his eyes willing her to understand the gravity of the situation, the truth of that moment, the weight of her treachery and his mercy.

"Do not defy me again"

"But…"

He raised a brow at her, wondering if her defiance would drive him further towards the brink of rage. Already he was seething with anger and needed to leave her presence before he did something he would later regret, solace a much better treat than the dungeons that his brother would be kept in.

"If this is my punishment…"

She was incorrigible, truly and utterly an insatiable witch. But then he smirked, a cruel smile to match her wicked thoughts.

He could hardly deny the truth of it any longer. Human or not, she was dragging him into her, saturating her being with his presence, his life, his purpose. But if he was to fall, if he would bend to the whims of the sirenic shrew, the tempting enchantress she had become… then she was going down with him!

"There are better ways Kagome"

He leaned down and dragged his fangs across her shoulder, his tongue darting across the small welts left behind, her body arching into him in shameless search of her pleasure, her completion, him. He could bend to her now, could slip inside her and drink from the springs of her passion, torrid and wet and fulfilling.

He wanted her to fall, to bend like him, to reap the frustration she has sown. He stepped away and exited the room, a shaft of air cooling between them, coaxing his heat slickened body to calm, to walk away victorious against her charms at least one more time.

She would learn eventually that her defiance was _not _the way to get what she so _clearly _wanted from him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I do not, in general, keep a strict update schedule. However, I am working on this one staying steady at around one chapter per week. This way I don't get too ahead of myself and leave you all wondering for weeks at a time what is coming next when I get to the part that I haven't finished writing yet.

In any case, let me know your thoughts on the direction so far. We're going to be having some 'fun' with Inuyasha in the next chapter. :)

See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Falling Rain **

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

Kagome slid down the wall and held herself against the cool stone, her burning body soaking desperately the feel of it, calming her raging blood. She lifted her hand to her heart and felt the way it beat against her ribs, fast, hard, steady.

Her lips tingled with memory, with pain, with pleasure; the reality of his kiss was an amazing sensation that rippled over her skin. He was like a drug, dark and perilous, cruel and relentless, beautiful and seductive; he was dangerously perfect and she was hooked.

She took in a breath, the cool air of winter sweeping in with the open window on her balcony, calling her attention to the chill of the coming evening. She would need to prepare her room for the snows that were bound to fall soon.

It took her more effort than she cared to admit to stand up and step away from the wall, the place that he held her against him, where he displayed his ability to mold her, command her; it was the only place where he bent for her.

There was a power in holding his attention that way, even if only for a few minutes at a time. It was incredibly sexy the way he held her, so forceful and yet so perfectly controlled. She wanted to make him lose that control, just once.

It made her shiver in anticipation.

The doors to her balcony slid shut easily, a lock sliding into place to hold it there. She reached up and pulled the heavy curtains down over the screen to help keep the cold at bay. This was going to be a very cold winter indeed.

She turned away from the window and made her way to the furnace, a fire sparking up from the stones she struck together. This was usually a servants' job, but with hers gone, run off from her in the dark of the early morning, Kagome was left to do it herself, not that she minded doing it much.

She stood up with a sigh, her eyes caught in the fire light as memories drummed against her mind, her senses lost to the recent past. Beads broke against her leg, fangs scraped at her, claws dug into her skin…

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the truth of it all, the reality of what had happened, the fear she lived through, the pain of her downfall.

But it hadn't been the end.

There were other fangs, other claws, other sensations. Long, soft fingers ran over her hips, covering the places that were damaged and replacing the pain with pleasant chills. Lips, soft and moist drawn back over fangs that grazed against her, pulled at her breasts and traced her neck, replacing the fear with a sense of security. A tongue, rough and wet and skilled, drew out pleasure from the places she thought were too far damaged to know such things.

Kagome dropped her head back, her lips falling open with a breathy moan, a memory of such desire and ecstasy. Takara had been a good friend, was _still _a good friend; she had helped her to learn the ways that one could feel pleasure instead of pain, trust instead of fear, love instead of hate. She would miss her so much.

She took a deep breath and turned towards the door to the family wing's hallways. Takara was gone and it was okay; their engagements were always meant to be short lived, sweet and savory and finite. Now, however, she would be forced to open her eyes to the things she had tried to hide from herself, the reality of who she was now, what she needed now, what she wanted.

For now, she desperately needed to find some food and so left the confines of her room. Her thoughts swirled around the events of the day, the strange beginning with Sesshoumaru in her room, the new prisoner that was being held in the dungeons, the display of dominance in her bedroom not too long ago; all in all, it was a strange and yet productive day.

****FR****

Six days had passed by since Kagome had returned from the forest with Sesshoumaru after defeating Toukai. Six days of contemplation, of pacing, of meditation. But her time was apparently up now; Sesshoumaru had _required _her presence in the dungeons for the beginning of the sentencing. But first, there was somewhere else she needed to be.

She walked down the halls of the house, her eyes taking in the sights around her. After so many months, it was getting easier to move around on her own, but not truly easy per say. This, however, was one path she knew maybe a little too well.

She stood in front of two large wooden doors and inhaled deeply, steeling herself for whatever she might find on the other side before muscling her way in, a grunt dropping from her lips with the effort.

It took her a minute to acclimate to the scents in the room, her nose being slightly more sensitive lately, and turned to bow at the keeper. Her greeting was graceful, beset with gentle mocking sarcasm, a jibe with lighthearted nature inlaid for good measure.

"Daisuke, oh honorable and mysterious one, how are you today?"

"Lady Kagome, as always you are a mean one. Come in please. I heard about your outburst in the forest the other day. You seem to live still, so he didn't kill you. Did he tie you up somewhere instead? I haven't seen you in days"

Kagome laughed a bit nervously and offered the talented healer a smile.

She couldn't come up with a response to what her punishment had been, not without the embarrassment that followed. How was she to tell him of the things Sesshoumaru had done to her these past six days? There really wasn't much to tell, but he had this _incredible_ way of demonstrating his dominance over her time and time again. It made her body ache to feel him, but he denied her over and over again.

What could she possibly tell Daisuke that wouldn't be run through the citadel's gossip chain?

"_Sesshoumaru?! _ He didn't tie me up…there would be no point! He uh…wasn't…I um…"

"My, _my_, what _did _he do to you? And don't discount him tying you up one day…there are _many _reasons he might think to do so"

The waggle of his eyebrows caused a heat of embarrassment to skate over her pale skin.

"Oh, you old _gossiper_! How's my friend doing?"

Opting for a change of subject worked out much better for her this time.

"She seems to be stable, but she has yet to awaken. I'm not certain what ails her now"

Kagome stepped closer to the cot that Sango rested in, her hand reaching out to rub the fur on Kirara's neck out of habit. She seemed fine, and other than a few cuts and bruises there just wasn't much to go on as she tried to figure out what kept Sango in her deep sleep.

"Watch over her for me, okay?"

Kagome looked down to see Kirara nod before she turned away, not able to stomach the odors in the room much longer.

"Are you well Lady Kagome? You seem pale"

Kagome waved him off and opened the door, her head beginning to spin with the odors.

"The smells in here are uh…mm…pungent! They're making me noxious"

"Is that so?"

Kagome blinked and looked back at Daisuke, wondering at his tone just then. He waved her off though and she really didn't think she could handle sticking around to beat it out of him.

"You owe me My Lady…next time I won't let you change the subject like that"

Kagome laughed as she left the room, her head clearing almost immediately after the doors closed behind her, vision and thought filling with clarity. She blinked in wonder and turned around to stare at the door. What was it about that room that made her feel so ill?

With a shrug, Kagome spun on her heel and headed down another corridor, this one less familiar, but easily traceable. She could feel Sesshoumaru's impressive aura permeating the rooms ahead of her and followed it like a beacon in the dark, an answering song to the siren within; his aura was very easy to find these days.

She turned down several hallways and followed two flights of stairs down into the earthen keep beneath the citadel, a long but well lit hall leading her to her final destination.

Kagome lifted her hand when she arrived, a soft knock echoing around her as she waited for the large screech of metal against stone, her only indication that the keeper had granted her request. Once the door was opened, she walked inside and waited for the locks to latch once more.

She followed the trail of his energy to the last stall at the end of the room and turned to see Inuyasha chained to the floor by each ankle and to the ceiling by each wrist, a slightly mobile and uncomfortable hold. His binding was cruel and merciless, his body forced to stand of its own merit or pierce itself on the sharp shackles that held it there.

She pulled up a small wooden stool and took a seat next to Sesshoumaru, her blue eyes capturing his amber depths as she gave a small smile before turning her sights back to her once-friend.

"I am simply a witness to your sentencing now, Inuyasha. I've taken my vengeance out on your beast somewhat, so I can live with that. I won't interfere with whatever he chooses for your punishment; I just have to know what happens next."

She watched his eyes as she spoke, registering the pain, the hurt, the anguish, but no anger, no betrayal. At least it really was him this time.

She sat forward with her hands on her knees, listening as Sesshoumaru began naming all of the atrocities that they knew about; there were others they hadn't yet heard about, of that she was certain. It was difficult for her to focus though because just like the medical wing the dungeons had a strong and putrid odor that made her stomach turn.

She did her best to ignore the sensations, focusing instead on the solid base of Sesshoumaru's voice as he spoke. His voice was steady, a stream of strength and assuredness, but she noticed him hesitate and looked up to find him watching her.

He had said something about the well. She wasn't paying attention as closely as she should have been.

Kagome stood and closed the small distance between herself and Sesshoumaru, her eyes holding his, a question burning around her. What was he hesitating for?

"What are you going to do, _priestess_?"

Kagome turned to the voice, shock coloring her features. The rough and grating sound laced over smooth baritones caressed her ears, pulled her from her thoughts. Daring blue eyes met the darkened gold of Inuyasha, a wave of fear coursing through her with the realization, cold and demanding. The beast had more control than she had thought…to be free of his cage and yet retain the image of her friend; the implications were damning.

"Where will you go after you are done here? This citadel is not your home."

Her eyes burned with accusation, with anger, seethed with cold contempt.

"Shut up, _beast_. You have no power here"

His laughter was cold and dark, a sinister chime that rang around them in the hollow halls beneath the citadel's fortress.

"What difference does it make now? You are as trapped as I once was, caged like the little bird you are. Did you know?"

Her anger was rising, pulsing beneath her skin in waves of aggravation. Why was he toying with her?

"It rained that day, wood and rock and bone. You can build another if you like, but it won't take the bones away from here… or any_one_ else for that matter"

A breath left her lips, her body caving in on itself, weak and terrified as comprehension washed over her, hot fury pounded through her, cold fear drowned her. He destroyed the well.

"How _dare you!" _

Power radiated from her, blinding and righteous, sacred and terrifying, a wrath born from the depths of her fears and her most sacred and guarded secret. He took from her the only way home. Did he leave her family in peace? Did he take them from the world too?

Rage poured from her lips, a growl of unsated revenge ripping from the darkest depths of her breath. The world spun around her, the sounds muted to a deafening culmination of nothingness.

Kagome leapt forward, hands extended, fingers itching to grab, to harm, to damage, to _kill_. But her body folded in half, a band of steel and heat trapping her, keeping her from her enemy, the vile existence that reeked of mortal sin and malevolence.

Kagome looked down to her waist, soft white silk laid over unforgiving strength and solid muscle, a damning trap holding her from the one that deserved her wrath the most. She looked up to find icy amber eyes staring ahead of them, his focus pinched, drawn to something more interesting, more demanding.

She turned her head to see what had captured his interest so thoroughly, her body sagging against him at the sight before her, the truth of it draining her of her anger for the moment.

Power, raw and bright, was spinning and spiraling throughout the room, flooding the walls, the stone and rock floor, crackling through the chains that held the prisoner, coursing over and through him, his body writhing with maddening pain so deep that his cries were muted.

The arm that held her so tight finally loosened its grasp with her lack of counter pressure, but still it remained around her, holding her close, the heat of him an anchor to which her sanity was grasping. Words tumbled over her, mumbled in quiet awe and hinting at things to come, shaking her forcefully from her state of shock.

"How unexpectedly helpful"

Her eyes widened in surprise, the suggestion hidden within his words piercing her like hot knives, fiery with the promise of pain and death. She placed her hands on his arm and shoved it away from her, stepping out of his embrace and raising her hands in front of her chest. Her fingers dripped with energy, tears of unused power falling away and feeding the insanity around her.

She pulled on the power surrounding her, focused on the flow of it and commanded it to return to her, to obey her; but still a trickle of it remained, a small river flowing throughout the room. It had never occurred to her to call back her powers before, to recycle it in a way.

She stared down at her hands, turning them over and testing each finger, the agility of them, the strength of them, the possibility of it all.

"I am _not _a tool for your torturing pleasures, Sesshoumaru!"

She spun around to stare at him, willing him to hear her, to see her, to understand. Amber calculation stared back at her, a mask of cold indifference where curiosity had been not a moment earlier studied her with cool precision, an argument dancing on his lips.

Kagome turned away from him then, her focus returning to the prisoner, the one that pulled from her the worst of her terrifying abilities. His body sagged forward against the shackles of his imprisonment, no longer able to hold itself upright after the onslaught of holy powers.

Blood dripped in small rivers around him where the rigid metals of his shackles pierced and burned him, allowing her power to seep within, to steal from him his energy.

"How…fitting"

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, a measure of awe gathering in the pit of her stomach at the beast's ability to fight for dominance even now.

"What are you talking about now? "

Frightening eyes flashing between gold and crimson hues stared up at her from the prone position, anger and resentment clear in both personalities. The reality of it cut deep into her soul, but Inuyasha had been the one that lost control, the one that made _her _lose control, her powers reacting much like a caged beast would. If he wanted to be angry with her then she didn't care; it was his own damn fault.

"You…are taking from me…my soul…but I…already took…yours!"

Kagome blinked, her mind not understanding what he was muttering on about, the capturing of souls, the theft of it. She hadn't done any of that; she had only lost control of her powers, the devastation of them wicked and strong, but her only intent had been to kill, not to capture, not to steal.

"What?"

Laughter, deep and dark, filled with blood and pain, spilled from him in broken measures, a calando of coughs and laughter.

She watched his body twitch, muted cries of pain buried behind sealed lips, breath so deep that it would hurt even when uninjured. His body slowly rose again, standing straight and tall, but shamed. She couldn't help but marvel at the dichotomy of it.

A voice, soft with regret, firm with conviction, and low with bass, clear of the grating quality that had indicated the beast's fore-presence.

"Your power is slowly stripping me of half my soul…my beast. Yours…it'll be almost gone by now. The blood, the way it was done…you're…different"

Fear trickled down her spine in icy rivulets, forcing her body into a crippling state of denial. It couldn't be true because it wasn't possible. Even after everything she'd seen, heard, felt, _experienced _here in the past filled with magic and demons and angels, one thing was certain, unchangeable. At least she hoped that was the case.

"But I'm still human, right? You can't _change _that…it isn't _possible. _ _Right_?!"

Silence echoed around her, the world spinning to a single point, a flood of gold surrounding her, drenching her, drowning her.

"You know it's been done before, but not like this. I don't know what's going to happen"

"How can you not know? How do you_ not know?! You did this!" _

He didn't flinch when she reached for him again, her hands burning with holy power, the back of her hand reaching him with speed and precision. The sound of skin against skin rang through the empty hallways, a repeating echo falling through her consciousness.

She didn't care that his body jerked against his chains. She couldn't care less that his wounds cut deeper, closer to the bone, a cry of pain wrenching from his lips. It didn't matter that his blood splattered against her silken kimono or pale skin.

It was too much; the expenditure of her energy, the weight of his implications, the way that it all made such perfect sense. Her body suddenly felt lighter, but so much heavier at the same time.

"You _bastard_!"

Her words were barely a whisper, vengeful and dark, and all she knew was darkness.

***FR* **

Sesshoumaru reached out and caught her before her head fell to the disgusting ground, pulling her body into him, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. She was out cold, unshakeable and limp.

Her breathing seemed fine, but she would not rouse from her resting state.

He thought over the events prior to her blackout, the insinuations and possibilities rushing around him with glaring truths. He looked over to Inuyasha to find him in tears and wondered at the events that brought him so low. If he truly had found that ancient magic, had used that cursed ability, then Kagome's life would change but not all things would be so terrible.

If that is _not _what had happened, then he wasn't sure what to think just yet.

It didn't matter though, not just now anyway.

He lifted her into his arms and made his way out of the dungeons, his brother's whispered words haunting his steps.

"I tried to stop it…_Kagome_"

He reached the medical wing within seconds and rushed in, laying her body out on a cot next to her friend. When Daisuke came rushing over to him, he explained what happened and asked if he knew of the dark magic that Toukai had hinted at.

In this case, his friend knew very little but he did know who might have the answers he required.

His patience where she was concerned was always short and it was no different when he was inquiring on her health. He found himself tightening a fist at his side the longer it took for Daisuke to figure out the reason for her sudden collapse.

"She seems perfectly healthy. Her soul is at rest though…but it might not recover"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot up, the implications behind the healer's words damningly clear. Kagome's curse from Toukai, Inuyasha's words as they left the dungeon…it all made sense now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, time will be your ally now; patience. I will re-examine her once she wakes"

He nodded his head slightly and looked over to the door when a female nurse entered. He didn't want to be here for this and so left to find air, or something to kill.

***FR* **

Over an hour later, the nurse came to retrieve him from the gardens. Her eyes told him what he already knew, but he followed her anyway.

Once he arrived, they spoke outside of the room and he wondered at that for a while.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome is awake and I have examined her. It is as I feared; her soul has been sealed away. Strange though, that it has not affected her holy powers; there seems to be a problem with the curse that the beast incurred. Perhaps she draws on her powers from another source? Or, more likely, she may have broken one of the seals on her soul already"

Sesshoumaru knew that there was more to this than just that. Inuyasha had said that he tried to stop it; whatever he did, it changed the curse. He nodded his understanding to Daisuke and turned to the doors, listening for any sounds from her.

"Does she know?"

"She does"

Sesshoumaru pushed through the doors and walked slowly inside the room to find her hunched over, tears streaming down her cheeks like endless waterfalls. In that moment he tried to remind himself that he didn't care, but all he could hear were her cries, her sorrows that she shed to the world.

He leaned over and gently picked her up, finding that he wanted her to himself at that moment. He left the medical wing and walked to her room, ignoring the incredulous stares of his staff and courtesans. Their opinions be damned, his pack-mate was hurting!

He laid her down on her bed and sat next to her, his fingers running gently through her hair. Her tears were soaking the side of his leg where she had curled into him, but he really did not care.

"I've been through so much already…my humanity…that was mine…it isn't fair"

He looked down to see her squeeze her eyes closed.

"Is it…am I horrible if I hoped that it would change me now?"

Shock pounded through him at her admission and he looked down again to see the terror inside her deep, blue eyes.

"Change?"

She sat up then, forcing his hand to return to his lap. He stayed still for her, watching, listening, waiting.

"I can't see my family, Sesshoumaru. I can't know that they're safe, that he didn't slaughter them like he did all those other people. If I can live…If I can just…maybe I could see them one day…"

He felt her hands grasp the back of his haori, her strength pulling her body against his own, her tears burning through him. She was one of the few that was proud to be a human for all the right reasons, and Toukai had stripped her of that. But now, as usual, she was finding ways to accept her fate, to harness her situation and mold it to her benefit.

"I don't _want _to die. I have to see them again…I have to know! Will you help me?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and turned to face her, pulling her around to straddle his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, whispering the best assurances he could without lying to her.

Because she asked it of him, he would give it.

"Even before this was discovered, it was not my intention to execute Inuyasha, but now I do believe that choice has been taken from me…again. If Toukai has indeed discovered the secrets to that dark magic, then his existence is necessary"

He stroked her hair and willed her to look at him, pulled on her until she complied. When her stormy eyes found his, he gave her the only options he could offer.

"I will extract the truth. Once it is known, you may remain here in this place with me, or you can find a new place, somewhere outside of the citadel, away from demon society and magic. I do not know if what Toukai did has the ability to extend your life, but if it does, I will teach you what I know so that you might survive"

His eyes searched hers as he spoke, watched her reaction to his words, but all he found was relief.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru"

He placed his chin on her head and let her stay with him for a while, a myriad of moments, circumstances, problems ran through his mind in a tornado of thoughts. If he was right, then her life was going to get very difficult very quickly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

"I'm sorry for being such a burden"

The urge to laugh was almost too much for him. He placed his lips against her head and murmured into her hair knowing full well that she would understand him.

"Ridiculous"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Right, so this twist is a bit common within the s/k fandom I've noticed. Flame if you must, but I'm not changing it. While I don't usually take this route, I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to sneak it in there. Just ride it out with me; it won't be so bad, I promise.

Also, no questioning how Toukai has information and Inuyasha doesn't know about it, or vice versa. Author's secrets and all that jazz!

Oh, ooh, and FYI; it's come to my attention that some of you are looking forward to Inuyasha's death. Well, spoiler or not, I'll tell you this right now…he is not going to be killed off in this story! It's just not how I roll. ;)

Thanks kiddies! See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Falling Rain**

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

Glitters of ice shined bright in the early morning sun, a blanket of white covering the grounds of the citadel. Movement was always limited in the snow, but not here, not in the great demon city of the west.

People moved within the snow as though it were not there, chores being completed, shops being visited, training being done. She was avoiding it as though it were death itself, the cold too much for her human body.

At least, that's how it had been before.

Part of her was clinging to the belief that everything was normal and that her nightmare was over; her assailant was captured and serving a terrible sentence as penance. Another part of her stubbornly refused to believe that _anyone_ had the ability to change her so thoroughly, on such an intimate level as to change her very nature. But the rest of her knew, _knew, _without a shred of a doubt that it was possible. She had seen it, she had defeated it. Naraku had once been human.

His transformation had been deadly and dark and painful, but it was also wilful, a request made by his own dark heart. Hers was not the same, not that she actually had changed. Until someone proved it to her, she would hold firm to her human banner, which is why she was so stubbornly refusing to go out into the cold, winter air.

_If_ he changed her, and _if_ she was anything like them, then the cold would not bother her, would not even register at all. And if she went out there now and nothing happened then she would know, would have to admit it, would have to submit to the truth as he made it. She wasn't ready for that.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru wasn't there to force her hand. He had disappeared in the night almost a week ago, a journey burning him enough to make him leave during the witching hour. Demons had a tendency to do that she noticed.

She let a sigh fall from her and turned away from the view of the courtyard outside her window, the shawl over her shoulders being pulled tighter. She was burning up in the blanket, but the room was cold; she should not be warm yet and she fought against it ferociously. It was so clear to her what had happened, what was _still _happening. She knew it and yet she did not want to accept it.

Her humanity was the last thing she held that was hers, truly hers; it was the single-most important piece of her that no one could take away. At least, that was what she had believed. She didn't know what to think anymore. If not human, if not pure, if not _her…_then who was she?

What consequences did _his _decisions have on _her?_

****FR****

The sound of his footsteps echoed around him in the place that should not be able to carry sound. This place was terrible and inhabited by a selfish, evil witch that he liked very much to ignore as often as possible. Unfortunately, she was the only one he trusted enough with the secrets of the west that might know of the ancient magic that Toukai had used.

His path took him up a long flight of stairs, the chill of the air noticeable more here than in the citadel, but that had more to do with the inhabitant than the weather.

"Ah, my honorable son has come to visit. What a pleasant surprise"

As if she didn't know he was coming.

"Mother"

"Oh Sesshoumaru, where is that darling human of yours? Or even that squawking toad? I haven't seen them in years! Honestly, how can you be so cruel to your loving mother?"

His nerves were tried simply in knowing that he would need to speak with her at length, but she frayed them even more with her useless blathering, her overtly dramatic display. She, of all people, knew well where each person was and why they did not visit.

"Humph, still as quiet as ever I see. You should visit me more. I don't ever get to see you!"

"You are capable of leaving this castle in the sky"

"Yes, but I don't want to. People should come to _me_. I am not a servant to bow to their whimsical little lives"

His eyes drank in the sight of her, the long white kimono, the thick fur shawl, the two hair ties at the top of her head, her perfect image and absolute languor as she lay haphazardly across her dais. She was a selfish bitch that refused to give in to the will of anyone but herself. How his father had had the stomach to deal with her long enough to lay with her was beyond him.

"Your shoulders look heavy, honorable son. Tell me, what burdens you?"

"Soul curses"

He watched as she stood from her dais, the manner of her walk as she made her way towards him bespoke of a languid indifference, but he knew better. Her eyes flickered with interest, glinting with barely veiled excitement.

"You speak of dark things my son. The ancient one's forbid us from using such things long ago"

His lips remained closed; the honesty of her words a rare treat as she was prone to preferences of deception, games of wit and mockery. Darkened golden eyes followed her figure as she walked around him, close but not touching, an invasion of his personal space, a test to see how far she could go before his ire ripped her in two.

"It has been done already. You seek answers to questions you don't know how to ask"

A low growl resonated around them. She dare insinuate that he was not intelligent enough to know how to ask a question?

"Be at peace my son. The answers you seek are not for the questions you bring. Ask again"

"Is it permanent?"

"Oh quite. A soul exchange is nasty business, but lasting just the same"

"What will change?"

He had never asked such direct questions to her. But then again, she had never given such direct answers. He was sure that if he moved even a twitch more than necessary that the spell would be broken and he would be left to fight for answers as he usually did.

"Everything that matters"

So much for 'direct'.

"Will she live longer?"

His mother stilled, her hand raised next to him, poised and ready to either strike or embrace. With her it was always hard to tell which she intended to do.

"She? How very interesting"

"Hn"

"Is she a demoness?"

"No"

"Oh? So you've done as your father, have you? Fallen to the charms of one?"

He narrowed his eyes, his thoughts raging against her accusations. She was the queen mother, untouchable and powerful in her own right, but she was _his_ mother and he had no qualms with knocking her down if the need arose.

"Ah, it is of no consequence. Who has changed her?"

"Toukai"

Her eyes turned on him then, narrow and suspicious, a glint of a question burning on her lips. He saw it and he could not stop it. If she asked it, he would not lie to her.

"And who is Toukai?"

"Inuyasha's beast"

"I see"

He watched as she sauntered back to her platform, her gait swifter, harsher with purpose. She sat on her dais, a flourish of color and fabric falling around her, caressing her perfection.

"I might have known that the royal line would be the ones to commit such appalling crimes. Who is this female then?"

"The Priestess of the Jewel"

"Truly? Howinteresting! Was she not his intended? Never mind, it hardly matters now. Tell me, have you captured and punished him yet?"

"Yes"

"Oh, pity. I would have liked to talk with him"

"He lives"

"Oh? That _is _news. Perhaps not all is lost. I shall like to visit with him in silence. I'd like to come and go without all the pomp, if you will, just this once please. I'd also like to see _her_"

"It will be her decision. She has not left the citadel since the incident six months ago"

Her hand waived at him casually, an air of pleasure surrounding her then.

"I will watch her from here. Her mind will be busy enough with the troubles your brother has wrought down upon her. But I am curious…why do you want her to live?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, a lazy burden of disinterest settling over his features.

"She wishes to see the future"

His mother watched him then, a moment stretching into minutes, her light golden eyes burning into his with conviction, with arrogance.

"So much you refuse to tell me. How am I to help if you don't tell me everything?"

"Can it be stopped?"

"Oh…"

She stood from her dais again, her kimono held up by her own hands as she slinked down the steps toward him once more, her eyes glinting with malicious glee.

"…now _that _is a good question"

She stood tall in front of him, her nose nearly touching his, her eyes bearing down on him, so close that he felt the fabric of her skirts brush heavily against his knees when she released them, the sound of heavy silks deafening. Silence surrounded him as he waited for her answer, stared down into her eyes with nothing more than vague curiosity.

"You think you're so clever"

Words whispered against him, pushed at him, dared him to say something back, to defy her, to challenge her.

"Can it be done?"

"Well now, that all depends"

****FR****

Her eyes flickered in the dark, her vision darting back and forth rapidly, taking in the sights around her. She felt strange being able to see so clearly in the dark. It wasn't perfect, more like a night outside on a full moon. Only it was a crescent moon tonight and she was not outside.

She walked down the halls, a measure of confidence at war with doubt pressing around her, swirling in dark waves. Her feet carried her to the end of the hall, a door-less room to her left.

The old wooden stool sat to the side of the room, innocent and free. She brought it to the center of the nearest wall and sat down on it, turning to face the only inhabitant within this horrid place.

"Hello Inuyasha"

"Hey"

She smiled then, comfort wrapping around her at the knowledge that he was there, conscious and dominant.

She could see the difference in him already, a sort of weariness that bore down on him, made him appear heavier, more burdened by the world than he already was. His features hadn't changed yet, but that would come soon enough.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not physically"

"But it hurts anyway?"

"It's my soul Kagome…my beast. It is the most evil and dark thing that exists inside of me, but it is a part of me and it is being taken away. Yeah, it hurts"

Kagome bowed her head, her understanding of his situation clearer than she wanted it to be.

"I need to ask you about this…thing…that Toukai did. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes"

"Can you explain it to me?"

He hesitated then, a silence for more than a beat of her heart and she grew nervous for it. He was the only one that might be able to offer her answers right now and she really needed them.

"Yeah, sort of"

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"I don't know everything about it. I didn't even know it existed until he was doing it"

"But then, how did you know what it was?"

"Some things are so ancient, so basic, that you just know. I can't explain it. I just…I know what he tried to do, okay?"

Tried to do? Did that mean that Toukai was not able to finish it? Maybe there was hope after all.

"What do you mean 'tried'? Did he or didn't he do it?"

"He did. I tried to stop him and it…changed it, sort of."

"How?"

"It's called a soul exchange. The idea is to take the soul of another and replace it with yours and yours with theirs; it's more complicated than that, but that's the basics of it"

Heat poured through her, dark and sinister and frightening. What he said, what he implied, was more than she had thought, had tried to deal with so far. She didn't know if she could handle much more than that.

"What did you do? You said you tried to stop it… you changed it. How? What's different?"

"The night that you were supposed to exchange souls, I made sure that the new soul wasn't there and then I untied you. I … you're still you, Kagome. You'll always _be _you. That won't ever change!"

"But, if that's true and my soul is being locked away, then what would that make me? I won't be human, I won't be demon, I won't be…anything. I'll be like Kikyou"

"Kagome _no! _She was…undead. You…you're still you Kagome. You're just you with, well, a lot more time"

Kagome blinked, tears falling down her cheeks in relentless waves, fear and desperation coiling inside of her and clamoring for dominance.

"So it's forever then…I won't die of old age?"

"No"

"You know, I don't want this. I don't want to be anything else. I'm human Inuyasha…it's who I am! I don't want to lose that!"

Her throat closed on her the more she talked, but she needed to say this, to get this out. She sniffled, the tears blocking her senses of everything but that moment.

"You're still human, Kagome. You're just a little different, that's all"

Kagome nodded, a world of worries and fears melting away at the admission. She was still human; she had always been different, so it was just another fact to her oddness. No big deal, right?

"I need your help, Inuyasha"

"Kagome I can't help you! This beast, I couldn't control it. It's a murderer, _I'm_ a murderer. It's evil and dark and you were _ravaged _by it! I can't help you; I can't even be around you!"

She blinked at the vehemence in his voice, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, the absolute remorse raking through his aura.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am! Wouldn't you be? I don't want to lose you…and I don't _want _to lose my beast Kagome, my near immortality, but I don't have that right anymore. I messed up!"

Kagome stood up and reached out a hand and placed it against his face, her fingers cupping around his jaw and twining with his hair.

"That's that then. You're going to live, Inuyasha, and you're going to help me get through this because this is what you fear more than the loss of your own beast!"

She turned then, her hand still on his face, pulling him to look at her; her other hand reached out to his chest, laid softly over his heart. Tears streamed down her face, the pain of her memories real and present and screaming at her.

"You are going to learn to control this beast Inuyasha. You are a good person, a good friend, but you've made some really _fucked up decisions! _You will spend your life at my side, at my command, learning to do this"

"Kagome I can't!"

Her hand glowed blue over his heart, a beacon in the darkness, blinding and warm.

"Which is why you _will! _Inuyasha, when you give a child a task and they don't know how to complete it, you don't take that task away from them…"

She looked into his eyes, the bit of her soul that remained shining with pain for him, her voice a viper of conviction ripping through gritted teeth.

"…you get down on your knees and you _teach them!" _

His screams echoed around her, beating against her, pulsing in rhythm with her powers. She pulled from him all of the power that held his soul prisoner in the dark places of his heart.

When the light died down, she kept her hands on him and stroked his cheek, a gentle and comforting touch to help ease the pain.

"I want to talk to him"

"Kagome…"

"Now, Inuyasha"

She waited as the smooth golden eyes of her friend faded into dark crimson, a snarl greeting her with its release.

"Don't tempt me Toukai; I can always change my mind!"

"You _bitch! _First you try to kill me, and now you want me to help you?! Are you fucking insane?"

"Do not sass me pup!"

She watched with veiled satisfaction as the demon blinked, shock clear in his darkened eyes. He probably hadn't expected her to refer to him in such a childish way.

"Listen up and listen well. Your life belongs to me now, your existence the whimsy of my mercy. Try me, just once, and I'll unleash all of the wrath and vengeance upon you that I hold deep inside this pit of a soulless existence you created! _Test me one time dog! _I dare you_" _

Kagome stepped back and took a deep breath, her nerves raw and tender from the emotional ride.

"You have a choice to make. You can learn to coexist _properly_ with Inuyasha, or you can be locked behind those beads again…only this time they'll be enhanced to lock you away so deeply that you won't even know whether you're alive or dead. So what'll it be Toukai?"

She watched his head tilt to the side, curiosity coursing through his eyes.

"You've said my name a lot this night. Are you laying a curse or are you just enchanted by it?"

"Actually, it is a form of recognition. Give the dog a bone, if you will. By giving you your name, recognizing you by it, I am acknowledging your existence, your importance, my belief in your ability to assimilate yourself with society _properly_."

She crossed her arms over her chest and watched the thoughts that crossed over his eyes, the emotions that bled through him.

"I don't have all night. Do tell me what there is to hesitate about?"

"What makes you think I won't kill you in your sleep?"

Kagome smirked then, genuine amusement coloring her pale features.

"You aren't the only one that knows magic, Toukai. You're welcome to try, but I'll warn you just this one time. If you do try and fail…and you _will _fail…then you will be put to death, no questions asked, no trial, no jury, no sentencing…just execution"

His eyes blinked at her then, shock at her boldness, elation at her darkness; he seemed surprised, but happily so.

"Fine"

"Wonderful, now give me back my friend"

A low growl pierced her ears, angry and dark, filled with resentment.

When Inuyasha was once again in command of his self, she fell against him and held his head up.

"That's very tiring"

Kagome smiled and looked up at him, willing him to see how important this was, the last things she needed to tell him. He had to understand at least this much.

"You are mine now, Inuyasha. I own you. You will learn to control this beast. You are going to help me to cope with this disaster you have wrought, and you _will_ rebuild the destruction you created on this land."

Her eyes searched his, watching as the pain flickered brilliantly across honey seas, fear trembling beneath it's cold hands, until realization dawned and finally the stormy golden seas settled on acceptance.

"Alright"

"My my, you are a lively and interesting bunch aren't you? I must say, I do like the way you think Priestess!"

Kagome turned around, her senses only just then registering two very powerful auras. She looked up to see a female that resembled Sesshoumaru in so many ways that it almost hurt, though her face expressed a bit more than his ever did. But she shook not for the woman that emanated such a dark and eerie aura; rather, she shook because behind her was Sesshoumaru, his cold golden eyes swirling with poorly held fury.

"You will speak with her tomorrow, mother."

"Pity"

****FR****

Kagome barely had time to register her shock at his title for the woman. She found herself trapped against him, his arm like steel holding her to his side, the world rushing around her in colorful arcs of dark browns and muted grays as he whisked her away.

Time moved too fast for her and she found herself unable to focus on anything, the shock of his appearance there tonight more powerful than she had thought it would be.

She felt her body slam up against cold stone, her head bouncing off of the unforgiving rock without mercy, dark hair whipping wildly around her, a cry of pain wrenched from her lips.

He held her up by her throat, his nails prickling at her neck, a dangerous warning to pay attention.

"What were you _doing?!" _

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had half a mind to continue it here, but I decided that the next part deserved a chapter all its own. I'm sure you can guess what comes next… ;)

See you soon kiddies!


	14. note will be replaced

To my dear readers,

I apologize that this is not an actual chapter. Usually I do not do this; however I am going to be without internet for quite some time ...undetermined actually just how long ...so I thought you all should know that there will not be another chapter for a while.

I do have the next chapter for the story completed and ready to go and I'm halfway done with the one after that. I will write as much as I can during this unexpected hiatus to make it up to all of you.

Thank you so very much!

See you soon

J. Cascata


End file.
